


Spying on The Ghost King (Learning to Love Myself)

by WizardDemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, Embarrassed Nico, F/M, M/M, Mother-Hen Will, Nico showing his ridiculous big heart, Percy is a Dork, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Trust Issues, group support, nice drew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardDemigod/pseuds/WizardDemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the three days at the Infirmary, Nico has to integrate to camp. The campers feel curious about him. This is the story about how di Angelo became one of the most loved campers of all and how everyone decided to be James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Something to Do

Nico walked out of his cabin already late for breakfast. It was the first day after his stance at the Infirmary and he didn't know if he was ready to face the world now that it wasn't ending. Everyone started to fall into routine again, the big crisis had come to an end.

He kept his head low as he calmly walked to the Dining Pavilion. He sat down, ordered two slices of bread with marmalade, made an offering to his father and started eating in silence until a particular clumsy green-eyed boy sat in front of him.

-Nico! Good morning.- Percy said without any hint of awkwardness in his voice. - I just got told that you were released from the doctor. How are you feeling?-

Nico looked up from his meal and stared at Percy for a bit. _'He isn't acting strange towards me. I guess I can give this friendship a shot.'_

-Hello, Percy. I'm definitely better, not completely healed but it's a start. Thanks for asking. -

-No problem, man. And now that you're free, what are you planning to do?-

-I...- Nico frowned- I actually didn't think about that. Jason told me to help him when he had to build the temples for the Underworld gods, Annabeth told me that she wanted to test me so she could know what level of education I have and Drew told me she needed urgently to cut my hair. Apart from that, nothing I guess.-

-Drew? As in Drew Tanaka? Since when do you talk with her?- Percy tilted his head slightly with a expression of serious confusion.

-She went with... - He sighed- Bianca and with me to Westover Hall. She had some problems and we helped her. We have been friends since then.-

Percy somehow knew there was more to dig in that story but he knew not to push Nico.

-Oh, well that's great. You know... It feels kinda strange.- the son of Poseidon drifted off.

-What feels strange?-

-Going back to normal. Paul was able to let me skip the year I lost and now I'm going to do my last year of high school with Annabeth but after all that happened it is almost... Hilarious.-

-I guess it is time for new beginnings. A time for peace.- the dark haired demigod said -but if you're going back to the city, who is going to teach the new campers how to use a sword?-

The older demigod opened his mouth and closed it again. He started to rub his chin and he stayed quiet for a long time. He looked down and banged his head on the table in sign of frustration. Then he slowly looked up with a grin so wide that someone could tell he found the formula for world peace.

-You- he stated.

Nico who wasn't paying attention to Percy anymore and was actually lost in his own mind quickly reacted and almost chocked himself as he heard the statement.

-What?! Are you crazy? I'm sure I'm not the best people to teach kids. They'll be scared just be looking at me.-

-Nico, come on! They won't be scared. Give them a chance. Please? I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. You can come by during classes and help me so the kids get used to you. Please? Please?- he begged just as the hero made his so famous puppy-eyes.

-But, what if—

-No! Come on! This is a great idea and it will help you interact with the campers. Please?-

Nico knew that nobody could resist those puppy-eyes plus he knew Percy was probably right. 'What do I have to lose?' He sighted.

-Fine. I'll go with you today before I regret it. When do we start?-

The sea green eyed demigod stood up with a radiant smile and exclaimed -Right now!- he started walking -Come on!- and like that was how both sons of the Big Three set path to the Amphitheater without noticing the devilish stares of their friends and how they followed them.

***

They were halfway through the class and it was not as bad as The son of Hades thought it would be. Just after _'Mr. Jackson'_ presented him to the class all the kids went quiet until a shy hand rose up and asked if it was true that Nico had a zombie army. Then the hurricane of questions started. To say that the Ghost King was shocked was saying little.

And his surprise lasted all class majorly because he still couldn't believe that those little rascals actually asked him to help them.

***

-He still looks surprised and it's been half and hour already- exclaimed a girl with purple highlights an black hair.

-I know, Lou, it's like he expects everybody to run away from him! It's so frustrating!-

-Will, you have to understand what he has been through. He can't miraculously change in a day-

-I know, I know. But Jason, I remember how he was when he arrived for the first time to camp. It's unbelievable how much he has changed. Almost as if nothing remains from that bubble of happiness.-

-Shush now you two! Or I'm using my charmspeak with you- advertised the Cherokee girl with feathers in her hair.

-Hey! Look what's happening over there!- said at unison the prankster brothers.

***

Nico had a feeling that something was about to go extremely wrong. He turned around just in time to realize that the movement that the Ares kid was going to fail and that it would probably hurt his training partner, a daughter of Hecate. He ran towards the kids and concluded that he wouldn't have time to block the attack. He launched himself so he pushed the little girl out of danger. He suddenly felt something hot draining across his abdomen. He barely heard the kids gasp, questioning if he was alright and the son of Ares apologizing repeatedly. He just looked down and saw red.

***

Next time he woke up he discovered he was, once again, on one of those extremely white and surprisingly little beds of the Infirmary. He heard someone clicking their tongue so he looked up just to find Will Mother-hen Solace starring at him with an amused look.

-Unbelievable. You practically scream that you don't care about people but actually you're one of the most caring people I know. We will talk later about that wound, it is a miracle that you're awake right now, the spear scarcely missed an artery. You have visits.-

The healer turned around leaving a dumbfounded Nico and a bunch of kids. Will walked outside the infirmary where everyone else was waiting.

-How is he, doc?-asked Chris Rodriguez.

-Quite good, actually.-

-Well, you did prove my mother wrong.- Katie Gardner commented -she told all Demeter Cabin that all Hades spawn were assholes. To say the least, I'm positively amazed. Who would have guessed the bad boy had such a golden heart?-

Everyone laughed at the statement unconsciously making plans on their own to bring more people to spy on the Ghost King. The demigod, more than anyone, deserved a chance to break the stereotypes. 


	2. Of secrets and insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another side of the coin (another side of Drew).
> 
>  
> 
> *Yuujin: term in Japanese to refere to a close friend  
> *Ragazza: girl in italian

Nico opened his eyes to the endless comforting dark of his cabin. He felt a bit sweaty and he still could feel the dry tears on his cheeks. He knew that he wasn't one to wake up screaming, he unconsciously had trained himself to stay quiet, to conceal any feelings in order to stay safe. 

He rose up from his bed, there was no point on trying to get some more sleep. He went to his bathroom to splash his face with cold water. As he was getting dressed and ready for the day, he touched his most recent scar, the spear one from the training class. Two weeks have passed since then and he noticed some subtle but strange changes, mostly from the Demeter Cabin. The weren't hostile towards him anymore, they actually greet him when they crossed paths with him, and some of them actually went to visit him last week when he was confined to the Infirmary (again).

He heard a loud banging on his door.  _Isn't too early for someone to be awake?_ Even so, he opened the door only to find a dark-haired asian tall girl retouching her make-up.

-Are you ready to go, Nicki?-

-Huh? What are you talking about? Is too— Nico yawned— early to be awake.-

Drew just rolled her eyes and exclaimed -Come on, sleepy head! I told you I needed to fix your appearance ASAP! We have no time to waste!-

***

 The campers were about to go to breakfast when Drew and Nico were already returning to Cabin 10. Once inside they were completely alone and only then it was when Tanaka's transformation began. The glint of her eyes changed, just as all of her bitchy attitude was left behind.

-Sit down there, Yuujin*. I'm going to start with your hair. Seriously, when was the last time you brushed it?-

Watching the Aphrodite girl going back and forth immersed in her element was endearing.  _At least, she's happy now._

 _-_ It's been like three months since I last brushed it...- the male demigod said already waiting for the storm that was about to come.

All the brushes and hair-styling tools that she was holding fell to the floor as she gaped while the anger could be clearly seen on her eyes.

-YOU! You. Have. To. Be. Kidding! I can certainly do miracles but this— she pointed at his hair— is mission impossible! I know you don't like your hair too short, but there's no option. Seriously Nico, you could've find 5 minutes to comb your hair! And don't you dare to apologize, the damage is done!-

He knew better than to speak. So he stayed in silence as he watch the older camper through a mirror cutting, brushing and shaving hair here and there. It wasn't the first time she complained about his lack of personal care, specifically talking about his appearance. Since they were younger, when they became friends, she insisted on taking care of his looks, so he didn't complain. Finally after a record time of 15 minutes she was done (and really, you should give her credit for it because his hair was a mess). He made a move to stand up of the chair but she pushed him down again.

-Oh no, di Angelo, we're not done! I don't know what in my mother's name that horrible pit has, but have you look at your skin? It's so goddamned dry! And those dark circles and bags under your eyes? There's no way I'm letting that out of my sight!-

-Alright then, let's finish this, ragazza*!- 

He knew he wasn't speaking much and that he usually complained when people bossed him around, but this was Drew we were talking about, it was her way of showing she cared about him.

After what it seemed like hours, they were finally done.

-This is the first time in forever that I feel this relaxed, thanks a lot, Drew.- he expressed just as he sat next to her. -We haven't been able to talk too much during a couple of months. How are you doing?-

Tanaka looked at his straight in the eye and gave him the most grateful and happy smile she could managed -It's all thanks too you and your father! I'm finally free from that torment! But... I still worry about him though.-

The Son of Hades placed his hand on her shoulder -It's the only natural thing, he's your father after all.- and it was true, the man had his issues, but deep in the bottom of his heart he loved his little girl.

-I know, I just hope the doctors manage to cure him from his... madness.—her voice broke— I want my dad back, Nico.-

Uncharacteristic from him, he hugged her. He knew what she was going through, and not only the problem with his dad but also how other people treated her. He knew she wasn't the nicest person to others, but that wasn't who she really was. But, just like him, they couldn't be those bubbly happy little kids they once were.

-You looked sad this morning... Was it a nightmare?- 

-Not exactly,— he looked down— more like my mind trying to torture me.-

For a while they stayed quiet, until he talked again.

-Do you think... do you think that she would have hated me? You know... Bianca.-he voiced in a murmur.

-Hated you? Why would you say that? She adored you!-

-It's just... there's something to do with your really crappy godly brother Eros, something that from where I come was extremely wrong and sick.- a silent tear was threatening to fell out of his eye.

-Oh Nico, no, stop it! You are not going to think like that, you hear me? She loved you and as I recall when you told me how she died, the last thing she ever thought about was you! She wouldn't have cared about that... and it's not wrong, nor a sickness. It's fine, it's love.-

***

-I didn't know she could be like that... she almost reminds me of... of Silena.-

-You're right, la Rue... but what was Nico referring to when he said something about a sickness?-

-Actually that kept me thinking too, and by Jason's expression I guess he knows something, huh?- inquired Connor.

-Are we not going to talk about how different and good Nico looks with an undercut?- interfered Piper, saving her boyfriend from an awkward situation. Of course she understood what he was referring too. -I'm actually more worried about what happened with Drew's dad.-

-I'm sure it's fine now, Nico is helping her after all.- Jason comforted her. -Anyways, we should thank you, Lou.-

-What for, Superman?-

-He's right, Lou- Cecil said - without you, our little "spy on Nico club" wouldn't be possible, with your magic we can see them like with a camera!-

-Why are you frowning so much, Solace?- Travis asked

-It's just... I might have a guess of what's bothering Nico. And I really wish I could help him, lamentably if I'm right, the only one who can help him is himself.—he gave a small smile—but that doesn't mean I'm not going to support him whenever he needs it.-


	3. Worrying about a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spying and getting out conclusions.

Will trashed around on his bed. He just couldn't sleep. Since his first interaction with Nico di Angelo during the war something had snapped out of him. A worry that wouldn't leave him alone, a mystery that needed to be solved.

_Why is Nico like this? Is there some way that I can help him?_

Those questions, wandering inside his mind every single night and Will had enough of it.

First hour in the morning he woke up Austin and told him to lead the Cabin for a day together with Kayla, he would be busy and couldn't do it himself. He proceded to get out of his Cabin, jogging towards the Big House. He entered without even knocking slightly surprising a sleepy Chiron.

-I need to talk with you, it's urgent.-

-Very well, Will. Take a seat at the ping pong table, I'll join you in a bit.-

***

 The son of Apollo kept looking around the room, tapping the table anxiously with his fingers. Five minutes later the door opened to reveal the delicious smell of sunny side eggs and bacon. His stomach growled, Will didn't even registered being hungry until the food was in front of him.

-I noticed you were acting stressed this last weeks, I thought it was the war but, I have a feeling that it might be something else, am I correct?-

-I... I don't even know were to begin with—Solace stayed silent for a minute— I guess I would have to tell you our somehow illegal activities and my own conclusions since I treated him.-

Chiron looked up from his meal only to nod, patiently waiting to hear the end of the story.

-You know that I've admired him since I met him and to see his development through the years is a shock to me, an injustice that I wish to correct. I know I can't do it without his cooperation. These last two weeks we have been spying on him, and as in we I refer to his friends or want-to-be-friends. I have notice that he tries to be okay but I know he is hiding something and my confirmation happened yesterday when he was talking to Drew. Also during his recovery after the war he had nightmares, he didn't scream but if you saw his expression, specially right after he woke up from them you'd notice his eyes full of panic and fear. I don't know what happened to him but to know how affected he is it makes me regret what I told him.-

 At that point Solace had to take a break, he said everything so fast that he doubted Chiron even understood it.

-As I understand—Chiron interrupted his thoughts with his always calm voice— you suspect Nico has something severe, as in a sickness. Explain that to me and also I want to know what kind of illegal activities were you doing.-

-We were—he cleared his throat— we were spying on him using Hecate's magic. And I want your permission to sky him all day long, before he wakes up and after he goes to sleep. I need to check up his symptoms and signs.-

-Tell me, Will, what are you suspicious of?-

-Of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.-

The centaur leant in further on his wheelchair rubbing his chin, considering what Will just told him. Without looking up he said.

-You understand that you must keep this as a secret?—Will nodded— Very well, you must ask miss Ellen for assistance but, both of you must swear under the River Styx that you will not talk about this with anyone without Nico knowing first, am I clear?-

-Yes, sir.-

Will stood up and walked to the door.

-One last thing,—Will turned around— if you regret whatever you told him, you should apologize. Mr. di Angelo is not someone who appreciates people who hide things from him, so be careful on how are you going to tell him about this later.-

***

-Okay, Will, I get it. But why would you think this is so serious? Everyone has got some sign or symptom of PTSD.-

-Yes Lou, but not like him. I think that that it's the reason why he won't get better even though he is receiving medical attention.-

They were hidden in the Big House basement. Will had lost no time on waking up Lou and kidnapping her away from her siblings. She started some chants in Greek, sacrificing food for her mother and playing with the mist that gathered around her. Suddenly they were looking inside the Hades Cabin were a mop of black hair was poking out of under the blankets. They zoomed in only to see a deep frown and tears coming out of the boy's eyes.

***

They continued around the day were they encountered different situations. The first one was right after breakfast:

-Hey, di Angelo! Guess what Travis said?- 

-I don't know Connor, what did he said?-

-I said, —Travis appeared behind Nico— that if you continue to eat so little that you weren't going to grow up and would stay this short, so short that I bet you could fit inside a jar!- 

Both of the Stoll brother were cracking up until the shadows starting moving under them.

-Do not —di Angelo said his and unusually cold and calm voice— ever mention something like that ever again.-

***

The second thing they observed was later that day after sparring class.

-I don't know, man. Marine biology seems fine by me.- Percy commented. 

-Really? I guess Annabeth is affecting you a lot. For my part I still haven't decided but maybe study laws or something like that. Maybe I can be a negotiator between the camps and the gods. What about you, Nico? You'be been extremely quiet.-

-I don't know—he started fidgeting with his skull ring—I don't think that it matters—he shrugged his shoulders in sign of indifference and then he leaves. 

***

Nico was walking back to his cabin, examining his surroundings in search of a threat. He knew he's supposed to feel safe here but, he just doesn't, nor anywhere for that matter. 

When he opened the door to Cabin 13, he was greeted by and Iris message of Hazel. They talked a lot, well, rather Hazel talked a lot and he just watched her, he really wanted to pay attention to her but, he just couldn't.

-Are you even listening to me, Nico?-

The son of Hades jumped in surprise when his sister called for his attention.

-I...er... yes, sis.-

-No, you were not! Nico, listen, I worry about you but, this isn't the first time that you drift away, and not only when someone is talking. I've talked to Piper, she told me you even get distracted while eating and during many other activities and that could be dangerous. Please, search for help, and don't try to act like you're fine, because you're not!-

Nico looked away -I guess you're right, I'll search for help, really, I promise.-

***

After lunch, di Angelo was making his way through camp, he was almost at the border of the forest when he suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground.

-Got ya, cupcake.-

-Hello, Coach, how's everything?-

-Well, being a parent isn't easy, you know? But I like it anyways! You don't look good, kiddo. Are you alright?-

-Yes, I'm fine.-

-Don't lie, Nico.-

-I said I'm fine!- the demigod snapped and quickly felt guilty about it. -I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that.-

-Don't worry, remember that I know what you've through but listen, acting like this for so long ain't normal, either you do it on purpose or not, it is affecting your health and I know it, I can feel it, you know, spirit of nature and all.-

***

It was almost curfew time when Lou and Will entered Chiron's room.

-Will, Lou, I hope you found something relevant.-

-Yes sir.—affirmed the healer— I checked his reactions to situations during the day and that only proves my suspicions. PTSD's symptoms divide into four categories, the first one is revival of the events in which one of the signs is that people get strong reactions when something reminds them of a traumatic event, the second one is evasion in which Nico shows feeling of indifference and an unclear future. Then, the third one is hyperarousal where he also shows some signs like hypervigilance, being unable to concentrate, being jumpy and feeling grumpy. Also he shows signs of anxiety, stress and tension like dizziness. At least these are the ones that happened today.-

-I have a feeling that there is a but, am I right?- asked Lou

-Indeed,— Solace affirmed going again into his full doctor mode— I have observed other times, that he feels guilty about something, I don't know of what but, sometimes his facade slips and you can see that he isn't alright at all, also during his stay on the Infirmary I noticed that he has difficulties to fall asleep when he is not exhausted to death. Again, during that time, we connected him to a heartbeat meter and his heart frequency is always high, and he complained that he felt really extreme palpitations, so this lead to some headache.-

-Very well, keep observing his progress, in the meantime try to find a way to tell him all of this.-

-Of course, Chiron.-

***

-Will— Lou Ellen said while they were walking to their cabins— do you think he will accept your help?-

Will stopped his tracks -I hope he does, if he promised something to Hazel it means that he'll do it. —the son of Apollo sighed— I just hope he will accept my help soon, it really breaks my heart to see him like this.


	4. Aggressive Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares kids sometimes come in handy.

_Knock, knock_

_Ughhh_ she rubbed her eyes  _Who is that freaking asshole knocking at my door so early?!_

Grumpily she went to beat up that fucking camper who dared to pester her at this time in the morning, like, seriously  _who was awake at 6:00 am?_ She opened the door with her fist ready only to find a mop of blond hair hiding behind a shield  _I see the bastard came prepared._

-What do you freaking want this early, Solace?!-

-It's important, I need your help.-

***

-So, let me get this straight, you want me to do you that favor, without even knowing why?- Clarisse remarked as calmly as possible (which wasn't much by the way)

-Please, I know it sounds weird but, I can't tell you why, not yet, I swore it under the Styx, so please?-

-You know that your plan is mad right? Nobody is crazy enough to challenge him to sparring... Hell! He is even better than Jackson!-

Will placed his hand on the Ares' kid -You don't need to beat him, just make him tired.-

The girl turned around, ready to return to her Cabin -You better have a good explanation for this Apollo's spawn.- she shot a deadly glare to him.

-I promise I will, by tomorrow at least.-

***

 _This is insane_ she thought while walking to the Amphitheater.

-Hey, di Angelo!-

His head turned around and she saw a pair of dark eyes staring at her, she took this as a opportunity so she lifted her spear already launching at him. His eternal black-pitch sword met her midair -Care to spar, hobbit?- Nico's only answer being a creepy smirk and a wrist movement that sent her tumbling down -Let's see if you're as good as everyone says!-

During the fight, she noticed how the son of Hades relaxed, completely submerged in his element, he never reached out for his beloved shadows or anything. He even smiled and laughed with ease, blocking her movements and playing most of the time at the offensive. The Ares' veteran also noted that his style wasn't exactly Greek, he combined a lot of elements from other cultures, even dead ones who nobody, not even Athena campers knew much about.

She rolled away from him, she needed a little break, _H_ _e doesn't even look tired! Damn it!,_ Clarisse looked up to the sun, she realized that the sun was already going down,  _we just spend all afternoon sword-fighting, how's that?,_ then la Rue turned to around, they had public since who knows when! Finally her gaze turned back to him, who was waiting for her, without pushing,  _he looks so different, relaxed, without frowning, this is certainly a surprise._ And she went back to her fight.

She lost in the end, of course.

***

-I have to admit, di Angelo, for someone so scrawny you surely hold your ground. Where did you learn to fight like that?-

After being released from the cheering crowd they fell into a light conversation making path towards the Dining Pavilion.

-Well, you know, lost of skillful people roaming the Underworld with nothing better to do than teach me their talents.- he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

-You're such a lucky little shit, you already passed Jackson by far! The best swordsman of this generation! I'm jealous!-

-You can train with me if you want— he mentioned in a low voice, almost unheard by Clarisse— I can teach you some not-greek techniques, if you wish.-

She noticed how he fidgeted with his skull ring. Naturally, she understood, she was awkward with people too, and secretly not sos sure of herself, not that she would say that out loud, so she decided to show him a bit of kindness.

-I'd love to.-

***

Nico kept yawning after dinner, he went back to his cabin at the same time everybody was going to the Campfire.

-N-nico?-

He had already opened the door when he heard the recognizable but strangely unsure voice. He turned around and Will had already fixed his composure going back to his stubborn attitude.

-We need to talk.-

-I'm listening, Solace.-

-You need help, right now.—the son of Apollo made a pause— you're still sick, don't think I haven't noticed.-

Nico looked at him with a indecipherable expression, he knew that if he didn't tell him right now, he would back down later.

-Your mind is not okay and that's affecting you physically. You see to be healthy not only your body should be okay but also your social relationships and your mind should too. There's this  _thing_ called PTSD, who usually happens to people who suffered traumatic experiences. You of course try to hide your nervousness and stress but, I noticed and I kinda spied on you, even before arriving to this conclusion I noticed you were uneasy and indifferent. And I'm sorry for what I told you during the war, when I told you that you were the one pushing yourself away and that your head was only a brooding cloud, I mean, I still believe that a bit but it wasn't all your fault, you had your reasons.-

Will Solace went silent after that, clearly out of breath. Nico didn't know if to kill him or not.

-How dare you Solace?! Ill? You think I'm sick?! I'm not crazy, you know?—

-Hey! Wait! Silence! I didn't meant it by that, I don't know what you understood by that, but sick doesn't mean crazy, it means that you are in trouble and need help. Listen, please. —Will grabbed Nico's wrist as he prepared to leave— I want to help you, really. I swear under the Styx that I'm not lying, let me help you, I want you to be happy again, to be at ease.-

-Oh yeah, sure! Helping me? How? Electrocuting me?!-

-Electro... Nico, you're talking nonsense! Mental problems don't solve themselves by electricity or something! What are you talking about? This isn't the 20th century, you know?-

Will gaped at Nico with a pleading look, but the Italian was staring down at the ground with a murderous glared. He pulled back his wrist.

-I don't know, Solace. I need to think about it.-


	5. Running Away (Too Scared to Stay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Jasico BROTP

-How much till we're there?-

-Like an hour— the blond responded with his eternal never-ending patience—You know, just because you ask every five minutes the time won't go faster.-

The younger one rolled his eyes -It would be way faster if you could let me shadow-travel.-

-I don't know what happened, man, but just because you're escaping from camp and avoiding The doctor it doesn't mean I'm going to let you fade.-

The dark eyed demigod sighed, giving up on his conversation. He rested his head on the window of the bus they were in, together with a few volunteers. Two days have passed already since the 'discussion' with Will. He obviously thought about what Will told him but he just couldn't help to be mad. To be honest he was scared as hell. During his childhood he heard a bit about the psychiatrist, about electric-shock therapy, weird guys that called themselves doctors and nasty medicine that made you go dumb. So, what did he do? He escaped, far away from Solace. The next day when Jason told him he was starting with the Underworld god's temples and needed his help, he couldn't be more relieved, he instantly said yes, packed a few things and climbed up on the bus with everyone else.

***

-Hey! Wakey, wakey Neeks.- he heard someone saying while gently shaking him.

-Huh?—he yawned and rubbed his eyes— where are we?-

-You fell asleep, we're already in California.-

-What was our first stop?- Nico said as he stand up and stretched, almost resembling a cat.

-The Hollywood Sign, it is up this hill, we are going to rest tonight and we can begin working tomorrow.-

-Got it.-

The son of Hades got out of the bus with his backpack on his shoulder. He took out a small silver cube and pressed a button, it instantly transformed on a tent. The look of it hurt him, it used to be his sister's tent. Various months ago, almost a year now, when he began his search for Percy, Artemis appear out of the blue to give them his sister's Hunter Pack.

With a nostalgic feeling he entered the tent and fell into an uneasy sleep.

***

Three days had passed since they arrived to the Hollywood Sign. Nico was proving himself useful opening a fissure at the side of the hill and calling some skeletons with all the material they needed. This was one of the most majestic temples he had built, and it was almost done, all thanks to Nico's workers who never stopped working. The design was made by Annabeth herself, together with Nico's suggestions. Really, that kid knew a little bit of everything and a hell lot of his father and what he represented and liked. The dark haired demigod even suggested the idea of using the same strategy as the Nabataeans when they sculpted Petra.

Something bothered the son of Jupiter, di Angelo was working himself to death, literally he just worked, eat, cleaned himself and barely made it to the tent without falling asleep on his feet. He knew that he was trying to distract himself, something bad happened between Nico and Will and he surely wanted to help, he didn't like to see Nico like this, the kid deserved a happy and peaceful life after all they've been through.

-It's done.-

Jason turned around toward the temple and the exhausted demigod before him. It was breathtaking, the Hades Temple was big without being excessive. It was made of Stygian marble and iron with a light touch of black tourmaline, sapphire, diamond and quartz. It also had the occasional bones here and there, together with plates of imperial gold and celestial bronze with prophecies of death and new life, with promises of eternal glory or eternal punishment. It was the perfect balance of what the Underworld represented, not only death and suffering, but also second chances to live and paradise.

***

-Are you ready yet?- the blonde demigod roamed curiously to where Nico's tent used to be.

-Yeah, just give me a moment.— he zipped his backpack, ready to leave— why are we going at night? Isn't it dangerous?-

Grace laughed at him -Dangerous? Since when do you worry about it being dangerous? Don't you trust your own chauffeur? Plus, your dad actually liked the temple so he is protecting us while we remain in California.-

Nico nodded, already walking towards the bus but the older demigod stopped him.

-Nico, you have a moment?-

-Something's the matter?- he turned around with an indecipherable expression, looking straight to Jason's blue eyes.

-I know something is bothering you, Nico. What happened between you and Will?- 

The Underworld Prince's masquerade dropped for a moment.

-Nothing happened— he replied coldly— it is not your business.-

-It is my problem, I'm your friend, or at least I believe I am.-

To say that Nico was taken back would be an understatement. He wasn't surprised for Jason's stubbornness. He was actually surprised why Jason still put up with him. 

-I don't want to talk about it, okay?-

-You will, sooner or later.-

***

Two weeks had passed since they left camp and they were already done with most of the temples. They went to Redwood National Park where they constructed Persephone's temple together with Hecate and Hypno's temples. Then they traveled to Yosemite National Park were they raised Thanatos, Erebos, Melione and Moriai's temples. Right now they were in Torrey Pines Natural Reserve where they had already edify a temple for the five rivers (Styx, Phlegethon, Lethe, Cocytus and Acheron), another one for the three judges of death (Aeacus, Rhadamanthys and Minos) and one for the Erinyes(or Furies). Currently they were just finishing the last one, a temple for Nyx. During all this time Nico had avoided him, only talking him for strictly temple matters or just the occasional 'good morning' or 'good night'. Jason was getting tired. He understood that the Son of Hades wasn't used to people worrying about him but enough was enough.

The sky was almost pitch-black when Jason stormed out of his tent towards the Italian demigod, who was checking a last minute details.

-We need to talk.-

The Tartarus survivor made a sign to his skeletons, as if saying  _leave us alone._ He turned around, facing the former Roman.

-Jason, look—

-No, you listen to me. I had enough, I know you're not used to people but that doesn't give you an excuse to be an asshole! Lots of people worry about you, I do and I try to help you, but you just push me away. That's not fair, and you know it! I'm pretty sure Will was only trying to help you, he wouldn't do anything to harm you, yet you run away from him. Why? Tell me, what is possibly so bad that the Ghost King can't handle it?-

The Pontifex Maximus thought that he broke Nico. He would just stare at the ground shaking slightly. Yes,  he was his friend but he also knew that Nico's power shouldn't be underestimated. He was shocked when Nico spoke again with a vulnerable voice.

-I'm scared, Jason.—he mumbled, still not looking at him— He told me my mind wasn't okay, that I needed help. That some traumas were affecting me more than they should. He implied something about therapy. He told me it wasn't like the 20th century, that they weren't going to shock me.-

Jason tentatively took a step forward, and then another one, and another one until he was just in front of Nico.

-Then why are you afraid?- he asked in a reassuring voice.

-I —he looked up, his eyes were shattered again, his insecurities showing and pure fear reflecting in them— I'm afraid of what people are going to think about me. I'm not dumb, I know that this 'helping-thing' implies people knowing my secrets and that's the problem. I have made mistakes, lots of them and I can't stand the thought of people leaving me for what I once did.-

-Nico— hesitantly he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder— everyone makes mistakes. I know, and everyone knows you didn't had an easy life. I'm pretty sure that if you did something was because you had a good reason. Nobody is going to judge you, people trust you, I trust you. You should start trusting us too. Reyna told me that Hazel was really happy because you finally told her that you would search for help, are you going to let her down?-

The smaller boy shook his head and Jason had to stop himself from hugging him. He knew that 20th century demigod needed comfort, but somehow he also needed a push out of his insecurities.

-Good, then as soon as we arrive to camp you're going to talk with Will, okay?-

-Okay-

***

At morning they were almost ready to leave. Grace separated himself a bit from the group and made an Iris message.

-Will Solace, Camp Half-Blood.— he said and waited. An image of a blond in a surgery shirt appeared— Hey Will, just an update, I convinced him. I warn you Solace, if you do something remotely close to hurting him I'm coming after you, got it? So you better stick to your promise to help him.-

-Don't worry, I promise I'll try as long as he lets me.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I used this -> http://www.theoi.com/greek-mythology/underworld-gods.html for reference for the Underworld Gods, I didn't mention some of them (like Tartarus or Kronos) because they were antagonist inside the PJO and HOO universe.  
> Thank you for reading, I actually didn't expect someone being interested in this story so it actually makes me happy seeing a few new kudos everyday :)


	6. Tears and Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises, promises...

To say that the trip back was uncomfortable was an understatement. Jason kept throwing apologetic glances at Nico. He did feel bad for snapping at him and screaming like Zeus and his rants. Sadly, he knew it was the only way to make Nico react, the only people who made an impact on him without screaming were Hazel and Reyna.

As soon as they arrived to camp, just before curfew, Nico went out of the bus and ran as fast as he could to his Cabin, he couldn't take it anymore, being surrounded by so many people without the possibility of being alone.

He entered his Cabin and immediately slide down the wall of his favorite corner surrounded by shadows.  _Help? Why would they help me?_ The son of Hades hugged his legs, he was scared, scared of people, of the truth.  _The only result coming out from this is that everyone will fear me again... Will is going to hate me like the stupid disgusting little thing I am._

Nico heard knocking on his door, he couldn't even told the person to leave him alone, he was mute, he couldn't talk or think, the only thing that he heard was his own heart beats, his rapid breathing even though he felt like chocking. He felt himself shaking and the room moving around him, he was dizzy, he wanted to throw up. His forehead and back were covered in cold sweat, tears running down his cheeks.

Slow foot-steps were heard. A mop of blond hair was now in front of him.

-Nico.- Will said with a steady comforting doctor voice. -Breath with me- he began inhaling and exhaling.- C'mon, you can do it- he continued breathing until the Italian managed to somehow follow his slow rhythm.- Count with me, one, two, three...-

—O-one, t-t-two, three...-

They continued for 20 minutes that felt like forever.

-Nico? Are you alright?- the healer said with a voice full of concern.

-What are you doing here?- di Angelo exclaimed with a sore voice, barely hearable, not meeting Will's eyes.

Will sighed— I'm here to help you, I can help you to make things like this stop. Wouldn't you like that? Living free of panic and nightmares?-

-Why would you help me, huh? I know what you want, to hear my sad story only to hate me for it later.-

-Nico... I want to help you just because... I don't need a reason. I promise I won't hate you, nobody will. That's why we all want to help you, because we care about you, we all love you. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to.-

-You don't know anything! You're going to hate me! Everyone will fear me again! The only two who don't are Reyna and Coach Hedge! And just because they don't, what gives me the guarantee that the others won't leave me alone?! I... —his voice broke— I can't stand it.— now again he began sobbing, he hated the feeling of being so exposed, so vulnerable to someone.

Will didn't go away, he didn't even flinch at the burst. Instead he moved his hand slowly, giving Nico the chance to push him away, but he didn't. He took his hand.

-Do you know Chris used to be a spy for the Titan army?— Nico shook his head— Well, Clarisse found him already crazy on the labyrinth. I healed him, yes. Mr.D also helped, but he wouldn't have been able to get better if it wasn't for Clarisse. Because she gave him the love he needed, she was there, like a constant, a light to guide him. He thought that everyone were going to hate him, just like you think of us right now. But we knew him, we knew he wasn't a bad person, that he was just supporting his brother, his family, and that was okay. Do you believe me now when I tell you that we're not going to hate you?-

-But, how do I know you're not going to be afraid? What happened to me... Is complicated Will.-

-You know how I can tell you I won't go away? I've been helping Percy and Annabeth, they're doing great. I believe that this last week before the go back to the city will be enough for them. I can tell you're as strong as them or even more. They told me who you went there all alone and survived, you didn't even went crazy. And that's not it, Death Boy. I have seen death. After the Titan War lots of my friends began having depression and suicide thoughts. I helped them even though I had the same problems as them, we helped each other out of it. We needed to be strong. You are strong, don't doubt of yourself, don't doubt about the possibility of getting better.-

With barely a whisper the loner boy accepted -Okay.- and finally looked up to Solace with teary dark eyes full of pain and despair. Will taking advantage of their linked hands, he pulled Nico towards the boy's bed.

-You need to rest. Try to sleep as much as you can tonight. — he gave the younger a blinding smile— I'm glad you accepted. I need to go, is way past curfew now.-

The Son of Apollo was reaching the door when he heard Nico calling his name.

-Yeah? You need something?.-

-I... I don't want to be alone —the dark haired demigod broke contact with Will's gaze— I mean, you don't have to but...-

-Do you want me to stay?-

Nico just nodded -I know it is unlike me.-

-Don't worry.- the blond demigod answered- I'm happy to stay.— he took off his shoes and pants. He climbed to the enormous coffin-like bed next to Nico, respecting a fair amount of distance, trying no to make the Ghost King uncomfortable.- Good night, Death Boy.-

-Buonanotte, Will.- 


	7. Fear and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and Nico is acting strange, or at least stranger than usual.

Will was walking down to the Hades Cabin when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him out of his path towards the Poseidon Cabin. When they arrived Will was relieved to see none of the meal he was carrying was lost.

-It's been a week, Solace!-

-I know, Jason.- he answered trying to remain calm.

-Look man, I trust you because you healed Annabeth and me... But what did you do to Nico?!-

-If he wanted time to be alone then I think he can have it. If he wants to stay inside and hide for awhile it's alright. If he doesn't want to trust me enough to tell me anything, then is okay.-

-Solace, listen. I know you swore to help him, but I don't see any progress.- Jason said a little bit more calmly but his eyes betrayed his pacific exterior, he looked ready to kill someone.

-Grace,  _please,_ this is a long process and everyone goes at their own pace. That's why I told you that you needed to be patient. Since the start I warned you, and everyone said that it was fine! You, and everyone told me that they would wait, that they wanted to see Nico getting better. Well, guess what? He will take long to heal!-

They continued screaming at him, but Will didn't care, this week had been difficult and he knew that this would affect him emotionally too.

***Flashback***

-Good morning, sleepy head.-

Will grabbed they breakfast resting on the nightstand and gave it to the son of Hades.

-You missed breakfast, so I brought you some. How are you feeling?-

No answer.

During that whole day the healer tried to do some conversation, but failing every time he tried. After lunch he gave up, understanding that every attempt to talk would be useless. Nico remained in his bed, curled up, not talking, not moving, just eating and standing up when he needed to go to the bathroom, but otherwise he would stay immobile. After the bonfire, the son of Apollo went to the Hades Cabin to say Goodnight, just when he was leaving again a trembling hand grabbed his wrist, teary eyes pleading him to stay. And he did.

Everyday has been the same, Will going back and forth, bringing food, alternating time at the Infirmary and returning to Cabin 13. He would sit next to the Italian, sometimes he even moved so his head was resting on top of Will's lap. Will would caress his hair until both boys fell asleep. They never talked, the blond didn't push him to. He knew the dark-haired demigod needed time, and he was willing to gave him all time he needed.

***

Screaming interrupted his flashback, Jason and Percy were almost grabbing him by his precious hair.

-Why do you even help him?- said the sea-green eyed demigod.

-Why are you so interested in him?- retorted the son of Jupiter. 

-Why do you keep him from us?-

-Why doesn't him want to come out?-

-Why can't he become better faster?-

 _Why this, why that?_ The wouldn't shut up. Will understood they were worried about Nico but this was getting ridiculous, now they were treating him like some sort of criminal. Enough was enough. Solace was a very patient person but he had already lost it.

-BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM!— everything went silent after that outburst. It even seemed that the sounds outside were muted, but he wasn't backing down, he was satiated— You know what? I don't care if you don't trust me, I don't care you punch me or kill me even, I'm going to get him better even if it takes all my life, he can take every freaking time he wants! This is a  _slow_ process, S-L-O-W, slow, got it?! Now if you don't mind, I don't want Nico to starve because his friends were being assholes! Excuse me.-

With a bang on the door he was sprinting towards the 13th Cabin. He entered and tried hard to not show his discomfort. He gave Nico his breakfast and sat down on the other bed in the cabin, putting his head on his hands, calming himself.

-You know? You have to over-protective brothers trying to kill me because I don't say anything from you... Jason and Percy, well you can say they're worried to death about you, Death Boy.- he said chuckling.

He stood up and walked over to where Nico was curled up. He sat down next to him, caressing his hair, as always in this past week.

-You have lots of people who care about you, Neeks. Jason, Percy, me... Guess what happened like two nights ago? I was dreaming, remembering that time when I lived with my mom, she was baking brownies for me, I was sitting at the table of our little farm and then a really tall man, with black robes and black silky hair was sitting next to me. It was terrifying, he introduced himself as  _Nico's father_ , and it was hilarious! He told me ' _you better take care of my son, or else...'_ he just left it like that. When I woke up I couldn't help but burst with laughter, I mean, how many times you get threatened by the Lord of the Underworld? And he isn't the only one... you know what Reyna and Hazel did? — Will giggled, smiling at the memory— They took Arion, three days ago and arrived here, looking for me. Reyna slammed me against a wall and Hazel pointed me with her spatha, at the time I was so scared until they began talking on how they were going to kill me if I did something bad to you.... My point is, you don't have to feel alone, they care about you, I don't know if it matters but I care about you too. You have all the time you want to get better, as long as your goal remains being to be happy for yourself and not for the people around you.-

***

It had been a very long day, running around the Infirmary and Hades' Cabin, to say that the son of Apollo was exhausted was an understatement. He opened the door carefully in case Nico was already asleep. He took off his shoes and his pants, tucking himself on bed next to Nico, always respecting his personal-space issues. He was  dozing off when he heard a voice he surely missed.

-Thank you, Will.-

He turned around to find the son of Hades looking at him, slowly closing his eyes until he was snoring slightly. 


	8. Returning to my Brave-self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling-bonding

We were walking around the woods in the morning. After Will told Hazel that I was talking again she wasted no time and came to see me. We've been talking about everything and nothing. How Frank was actually quite a good praetor. How Reyna made reconstruction projects... Nothing really important, at least not for us. We were just enjoying each other's company. I know she is dying to know what happened to me but, I don't feel brave enough to tell her, at least not yet. I want to tell her my little dirty secret but, I want to savor this day... just before she hates me.

-You know... I've just remembered something.- Hazel interrupted my thoughts with a devilish smile.

-W—what did you remember?-

-Well, — she giggled— You told me you knew how to dance remember? You said you could teach me since... you know... I didn't had someone to teach me.-

I blushed — Well, umm, yeah.— _why did I had to tell her about my childhood? Why? Oh, well then.—_ But we need music, though. Let's return to the Cabin.-

***

-Will! This is like literally the first day you spend without Nico and you are still worried about him? What can go wrong? He is with Hazel!-

Will frowned, looking up at his friend— I know Lou but, I'm not comfortable not knowing how is he doing, I mean, he was acting strange, muttering something about being brave, to man-up. I need to know what that means!-

-Well, we can always spy on him.- the girl responded with a smirk.

-NO! He will tell me... when he opens up but, he will!-

-Oh please! How long will that take? A year? At least let me show you him so you can stop worrying about it, okay?-

-But... but...-

Hecate's daughter groaned in frustration. -Cecil? A little back-up, please?-

-Will, please listen,— the son of Hermes sat up on Big House's couch— you don'y even enjoy your evenings with us anymore. I know you have this massive crush on him since for ever... but, man! If you really want to help him you need to relax too, got it?-

After a long time of hesitation, the healer finally said -Okay but, just for a few minutes, I don't want to know anything he won't tell me about.-

***

-And that was American Waltz. Not so difficult, right?-

-You're right. —she gave him a blinding smile— What do you mean by American Waltz? Is this like a style or something?-

Nico sat down on his bed -Yes, is a variation of the original Waltz from Vienna. Actually there's also Mexican Waltz, Musette Waltz... There are some variations on the rhythm and some movements... nothing to worry about, this is the one everyone knows.-

-Oh, I see. Which other popular dances from our time do you know?-

-I was thinking about this one you might have heard about. —Nico gave her a small smile— This one actually, was quite popular, specially in Southern USA.-

-Really?- the daughter of Pluto was jumping in excitement, she always dreamed on learning how to dance, and that her big brother was teaching her, made things better

Nico looked up to her, holding his answer just to see her emotion building up. After waiting a bit with a knowing smile he said -Ever heard of Swing?-

***

-Damn! di Angelo knows how to move! I can even hear the bells at your wedding, Will!-

The son of Apollo groaned —S-shut up Cecil!— he exclaimed as he blushed furiously.

-There's something I don't understand. You said Nico was really depressed, right? —Will nodded in confirmation— Then why is he so happy right now? Even smiling? Is not a bad thing but, it's not normal.-

-Well, first of all Lou, it is Hazel who he is with, he always gets happy about being with her and I believe that he would never show any weakness with her as long as he can't hide it, he's the big brother, the one that has to be strong. I think that he is hiding everything so she doesn't have to worry. He wouldn't be the first demigod I know to do that.-

***

-It's 6pm.-

-I know.-

-I'll have to leave soon.-

The sibling were sitting down next to Peleus. Enjoying the sunset, not ready to say goodbye.

-Haze?- the unsure Ghost King asked.

-Is something the matter?- the roman asked in worry.

-I...—Nico gulped— You need to know something.... I need to tell you, to accept who I am even though I don't like it.— the son of Hades looked down and sighed— Even if you hate me for it.-

-You're talking nonsense, why would I hate you?-

-Because who I am... I'm wrong... so, so wrong and... and I... I'm a mistake... I need to tell you, even if you don't talk to me again... I'm disgusting!- he hyperventilated

-Hey! C'mon Nico, slow your breathing. You're not disgusting, what can be possibly so wrong with you?-

-Hazel, please, just listen to me.— Nico was looking at anywhere but his sister, roaming his hands through his hair— People like me, they were shamed because of their condition, even in the 'good' countries like England, they were killed, tortured inside and outside Concentration Camps.— he made a pause, trying to regulate his breathing and failing miserably— I won't hold it against you if you hate me, that's what I expect.— a great silence fell between the Underworld children, the air wasn't moving anymore, feeling suffocating. The grass underneath Nico was dying, leaving brownish spots around. The time even seamed froze up.-

-Nico?-

-I'm gay.- he finally intoned.

Hazel opened her eyes like plates, covering her gaping mouth with her little hand. Slow and silent tears were falling of Nico's big dark-brown eyes. No one said a word. The Ambassador of Pluto took hesitant steps as he was walking down the hill, slowly returning defeated to Camp. He avoided people, blending with the shadows, reaching out for his Cabin.

Walking like dead, he let himself fall to his bed, curling up like he had this last week, crying and staring at the void that the darkness was.

This is how Will found his an hour later.

-Hey, Death Boy! I heard Hazel already left— the blonde glazed at Nico— What's wrong?— he sat next to Nico, knowing well not to touch the boy.-

-I told her Will... I knew she was going to hate me. That doesn't mean it hurts any less.- he said with a shattered, hoarse voice.-

-What did you tell her? You know you can always tell me if you want to. I won't push you away.-

-That's what she said too.— the dark-haired boy sniffed— I told her my secret, something that in our time was wrong, gross, a sin.— Will didn't interrupted him, letting Nico continue at his own rate.— I'm gay, Will. I could have been killed back then, you know?-

-And you still think that you're a mistake, broken and not-supposed-to-be?-

With hesitation, the old-fashioned boy said -It's what I am, right?-

-Would you think that I'm disgusting, a mistake?— Nico shook his head — Then, guess what? I'm gay too! There's nothing wrong with me, and there's nothing wrong with you either. Now stand up, or you are going to miss dinner, or do you wish me to bring it here?-

-I'll go with you.-

***

-So that's what you meant when you said you needed to be brave today?-

Both boys were already tucked in bed, neither of them sleeping.

-Yes.-

-Does anyone know about this?-

-Jason, Coach Hedge, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth and Drew.-

-Okay, goodnight Death Boy— Will yawned— Just for the record, you are always brave Nico, don't think of yourself as a mistake.-

***

There was a desperate banging at Cabin 13's door the next morning. Will wasn't there anymore, as always he woke up really early to go to the Infirmary so it was up to Nico to open the door. He had crusting in his eyes. The nightmares of his family turning their back at him wouldn't leave him alone last night.

As he opened the door a small girl jumped to his arms.

-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!— the girl sobbed agains his chest.— I love you! You're my family, who you like doesn't change anything! Please forgive me!-

Nico was shocked but, happy. -It's okay, Hazel, it's okay.-

***

Later that day, when Nico happily told Will what happened that morning, the healer couldn't help but smile _Nico can finally move on, slowly, at his own pace, accept that part of him_ but sadly he also knew that this was just a small fraction of his problems and that there was a long way to go still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah, I love artistic Underworld-children headcanons AND they NEEDED to know how to dance. I mean, my grandma was born in 1928 and she was born in a not poor but not super rich but wealthy family and woman needed to know how to dance, it was like a strange social rule (I don't know if it was only in my country or what but whatever). So, at least in my mind, Nico's grandpa was like an Italian ambassador or something like that, they needed to at least have a decent amount of money right? So, Bianca needed to know how to dance so who a better partner than Nico? Anyways thats just my mind... I have lots of free time which I waste imagining how Nico's childhood was like.  
> Also I know (or feel like) Nico was a bit OOC with Hazel but, I do believe that he acts different when he is with her, so... that's that.  
> Aaaand before you kill me for making Hazel leave Nico alone for a while, let me remind you that in Mark of Athena when they found Percy and Annabeth in the stables, she was blushing and fanning herself, plus she lived in the 30's-40's, I knew in the end her love for him would overcome this, but please don't kill me for making him suffer a bit okay? Also, I know Nico is crying a lot in this chapters and that I made a big deal or something (I just have one gay friend and he's really okay with it so I don't have a real life experience to base myself on) but back in WW2 homosexuality was something horrible, they could beat them up to death, send hem to Concentration Camps... anyways it seems logical to me that Nico was really scared of telling Hazel.


	9. Melodies, Insecurities and Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's secret and a little bit of experience.

Soft notes were coming out of the Big House. A delicate melody floating through the air. Every single compass played with the proper feeling, with passion and longing for everything already lost. Beautifully accompanying the last wind of September.

He knew what was being played. It was a Sonata, more specifically it was Piano Sonata no.14 "Moonlight Sonata". He didn't remember any of his brothers and sisters practicing this particular piano piece. So, who was inside the Big House?

Carefully, without making any noise, the head counselor of the Apollo Cabin entered, walking slowly towards the living-room were the piano was located. What he didn't expect to see was the dark-haired demigod in full concentration going through the piece without any music sheet, just his memory, a small smile on his face, not a happy one, though. 

He stayed there standing next to the door, glued to the floor, listening and admiring. He didn't even notice when the song was over.

-What are you doing here, Will?- the nostalgic demigod said without even looking at the healer.

-I heard you... how did you even know I was here?-

Nico scratched his neck -I...um... I felt your soul.-

-But your powers, you shouldn't—

-This isn't something I do willingly, I can't just 'turn it off'.-

-Sorry.—the healer looked down at one of the couches— Where did you learn to play?-

Right now it was the turn of the son of Hades to look away, fidgeting with his skull ring, trying his hardest not to make any move on the shadows inside the room. The only hearable sound was the fire of the chimney and both of their breathings. The blond boy sat on a couch, resting his elbows on his knees, still looking down.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.-

The dark-eyed boy quickly glanced at Will's voice, feeling sorry, he knew the son of Apollo was trying to help him and he was putting nothing from his part. At least that's how he felt. After an uncomfortable silence he said in low.

-It was my mom.-

Taken back from the surprise, he looked wide-eyed at the boy sitting by the beautiful instrument. 

-You play really well.-

-I'm out of practice, though. I swear I could play this with my eyes closed, but it's... been a while. I missed some notes here and there, I'm sure you noticed.-

Will gave him a smile that didn't reached his eyes, slowly standing up, making his way out of the Big House. He felt a ghostly touch on his wrist, long skinny pale fingers softly grabbing it. He turned around.

-Something's bothering you.— Nico let go his hold— I know you're helping me, but if you ever need someone to listen... I'm here for you, too.-

-Thank you.-

***

People were roaming around the Hades table, Nico could see it from his peripheral vision. He had to maintain his face straight.  _Ha!_ He raised his bet, the others were good, he had to admit. Even though he knew they were counting cards.

-I call a showdown, guys.- Nico said while examining his competitors. The sons of Hermes thought it was a good idea to challenge him to poker _For my father's beard! I lived in a casino for 70 years! Poor little souls, about to lose all of their money and junk food!_ They looked like they thought that they were going to win, but Nico knew better, he could see their hidden insecurity.

All of them showed their cards.

-Well, people, I've got a Full House.- said Chris.

-You loser, I have Four-of-a-Kind.- retorted Travis.

-Ha! You owe me ten bucks, but I surely win with my Straight Flush!- swaggered Connor.

All three of them looked at the Prince of the Underworld expectantly. The child of the Big Three tried to look as heartbroken as he could before revealing his hand.

-No way!-

-You've got to be kidding me!-

-That's so not fair!-

A smug smile crept into Nico's face. -Well, really, what did you expect? I won fairly with a Royal Flush, so now I'm going to take what is rightfully mine.- That was it until he looked around his table. Way too many people were there, cheering at him, but still it was too much social interaction. He politely excused himself saying that he had some prizes to enjoy.

He had almost sneaked all the way to his cabin when a nerdy-looking blond came running to him.

-Malcolm.- he greeted the son of Athena.

-Nicola.-

-Don't use my complete name!-

The other boy just rolled his eyes. -Annabeth is here, visiting us. She asked to see you, she is waiting in Cabin 6.-

***

As Nico opened the door of the Athena Cabin he noticed the bunch of papers on the floor, together with books, pencils, pens, maps... well, you name it, every single office gadget was there, either on the floor, or shelfs or tables. He made his way through, careful of not crushing anything. Annabeth was sitting on a bed, looking at him expectantly.

-You know that you couldn't postpone this day forever.-

-I know.-

-Well then, take a seat, di Angelo. Now, the last time I was aware you were at school was three years ago. You're 14, right? —Nico nodded— As you know, I'm concerned about your education because I know this might be hard, but consider you have a future beyond the demigod life. Here in camp you can get a degree that shows that you completed you're studies, but for that I need to know in what grade to put you in. How much do you know.-

-Right.-

-Shall we begin? What's an atom?-

-Is the smallest particle that can be divided.-

-What's a cell?-

-It's the assembly of organelles.-

-What's the difference between organic chemistry and inorganic chemistry?-

-Organic chemistry studies the process, structure, composition, properties and transformations of the compounds that have carbon, inorganic chemistry studies the compounds without carbon.-

-What's the largest gland in the human body?-

-The Liver.-

-What does the cerebellum control?-

-Balance, equilibrium and fine movement coordination.-

-What percentage of the Earth is covered by water?-

-71%-

-What natural barrier lies between China and India?-

-The Himalayas.-

-75% of what number is 411.-

-548.- Nico answered after a few seconds of thinking with ease.

***

Three hours had passed and they were almost done. Nico's brain hurt, he knew Annabeth was trying to confuse him, rotation between science, math, english, languages and history. He knew this was her way of showing she cared. She was right after all, he never thought about a future, assuming that if he ever survived the war he would stay in the Underworld or traveling around like he used to do before. He really never thought that he would get a home, even less two.

-What was the excuse to begin World War I?-

-The assassination of the Archduke Ferdinand.-

Both of them visibly tired. Rubbing their eyes, yawning.

-How do you say 'I come from France' in German?-

-Ich komme aus Frankreich.-

Sixteen questions later, four languages, more history and physics, they were finally done.

-So... what's the verdict?-

The daughter of Athena smiled softly at him -Well, lets say I'm very proud of you. You just need like one year of High School before you can go to College. Were did you learnt all of that? Some of the questions I asked aren't even necessary.-

-Well, the spirits of the Underworld are happy to do anything aside from wandering around, they will do anything to stop feeling useless. At least the majority are nice to me, nice enough to teach me anything the knew how to do when they were alive.-

-I see... By the way, you should stop by Sally's apartment. Sally wants to check that you are really alive and Percy keeps complaining that you don't even visit because 'he-is-not-your-type'. We would like to have news about you once in a while.-

-I'm sorry, once Will lets me shadow-travel I'll visit, I promise.-

***

After a really long day, the son of Hades finally managed to get to his cabin without any further interruptions. No quizzes, no Jason asking for sparring, no Hermes kids, nobody. He actually enjoyed everyone's company, but sometimes it was too much, he wasn't used to it. He still felt like it would shatter, that he would have to run away again.

What he didn't expect was a mop of blond hair buried in a pillow.  _What is Will doing here?_

-Will?- 

-Huh? — he turned around, now facing Nico — Oh... I'm sorry, Kayla kicked me out of the Infirmary saying that I needed to rest... and I needed to be alone so... I'll just leave now.-

The healer stood up from the bed, making his way to the door.

-Who said I was kicking you out, too? — Nico frowned — You've been acting strange since this morning, is everything alright?-

-I... No.-

-Do... do you want to talk about it?-  _Why do I even suggest this? I suck at comforting people!_

-I... is just... why does everyone has to be awesome but me?-

-What do you mean?-

Both boys sat on the floor in front of each other, looking down.

-Michael, Lee... they were true sons of Apollo, they could sing, they could heal, the could shot and arrow straight! — the blue eyed demigod sighed — I'm just a stupid healer, no other talents, everyone has something special, everyone except me! Really, there's no need to talk about this... you know, it's a really old issue.-

-Will... —Nico bited his lower lip thoughtfully — Is it because I was playing the piano?-

-I.... —

-You don't need to feel bad about it... has someone ever tried to teach you?-

-Of course they have! But eventually they gave up on me... I guess I gave up, too.-

-Will, please look at me. —reluctantly they other boy complied— So what if you can't do those stuff? You're an amazing healer, you're the best in both camps! You always manage to stay positive, you're patient and... you're one of the few people I know that don't judge before knowing. Don't give up on yourself. You gave me chance, so I want to give you one, too. Tomorrow we'll star training, I can teach you how to shoot, how to use a sword... any weapon you want, really. I can teach you whatever I remember about piano and —Nico slightly blushed— I know how to sing, too. I don't think you need this to be a great person, though.-

-I... thank you. I would really like that. I'm supposed to be the one to be helping you, no the other way around.-

-I'm not exactly as open as you are, give yourself a little credit. You help me, I help you, deal?-

-Deal.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU  
> By the way if anything is wrong, please tell me!  
> Also, I know that Nico has PTSD and everything but as I see it, he is always willing to hear and help whenever he can, during the war he heard Reyna when she needed someone, even though he has lots of trusting problems he is a kind soul with a really big heart plus Will can't be always sunny and happy, he is a teen too, he has problems like everyone, so...   
> Also, I wanted to do this chapter because of a friend of mine, she's always thinking she's the worst and everything and I always tell her she's not, because she's awesome and she's a great friend. I don't know if that can actually help her, though. I'm not an expert with this kind of things. But I guess that if I ever feel depressed I would want someone to be there for me, sometimes reminding me that I'm not an awful person, that they won't give up on me, I guess that, that is what I was trying to express with this chapter.


	10. Flowers, Skeletons and Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip.

-"Okay, breath, slowly. Concentrate, your elbow a little bit higher, there you go. Shoot."-

No other sound but the arrow's hiss across the wind hitting the target was heard. Deep in the forest, where nobody could see them, where no demigod was in danger of getting hit. That was where the two boys were practicing.

The blue eyed boy sighed in frustration -"I'm a failure."-

-"Why would you say that?" —the dark haired male picked up the arrow — "You hit the target this time, it's a progress!"-

-A lame one! I barely hit the target!-

-"A progress is a progress, be proud of it! Plus we've been training for only a little bit more than a week. Come sit, you need to rest. Just because they force you to have free time doesn't mean that you must use it all for training instead of resting."-

Both of them sat down under a big pine tree, eating the small meal they brought for themselves.

-"Say, Will, when will I be able to use my powers again?"-

-"Well, considering that it has been only two months... I'm not really sure. I had never treated a case like yours. "—the healer frowned— "I'm to really comfortable with this, but let's try out your powers. How about if you shadow-travel from here to Zeus' fist? I'll meet you there okay?"-

-"Fine."- said the Underworld demigod before melting into the shadows.

_I hope this isn't a bad idea_

***

Nico was waiting on what it used to be Zeus' fist, feeling a strange kind of peace, his powers needed to be released, otherwise he would go crazy. His powers were like his energy, if he didn't use it, he felt restless, anxious. It was dangerous if he didn't have a moderation, though.

-"So, why did you want to know?"- asked a voice behind him.

-"Well, Solace "—he turned around, facing the blonde—"it took you a while to get here." —the son of Hades started walking towards Camp, waiting for the other guy to follow— "Let's say that from time to time, my dad forces me and Persephone to a family gathering so we can get along, which is never going to happen! And well, let's say that meeting is today. So... can I shadow travel now?"-

-"I need to check you, I'll need to touch your hand for a minute, okay?" —the dark brown eyed boy nodded reluctantly— "Let's see," —the son of Apollo softly took the other's hand— "you should be fine, but a soon as you return you will go straight to the Infirmary for a check up, okay?"-

The Italian demigod raised an eyebrow -"Are you gonna let me go just like that?" —he said teasingly— "I expected a little more of resistance."-

The Head Counselor of the Apollo Cabin chuckled softly -"Do you want me to regret my decision?" —the other shook his head— "Why didn't you tell me before?"-

-"I don't know... I guess I don't really want to go."-

-"Then why do you go, Death Boy?"-

-"Don't call me that!" — Nico groaned— "It's my dad who we're talking about, I can't say no, or at least it feels that way. Anyways, I have to go, if not I'll never arrive in time."-

-"Wait!— the blonde grabbed the Italian's arm— "Let's go to the Infirmary first, I really don't want you to go, but if we have no other option... I believe we must take precautions."-

***

-"... and take this ambrosia with you too, okay? And please promise me that you won't use your powers unless in life-death situations and to come back here, yes?"-

The only demigod of Cabin 13 rolled his eyes -"Yes,  _mom,_ I promise. Are we done?"-

-"Yes, Zombie. You can go, but please be careful!"-

-"I always am." —di Angelo stared at him— "The Underworld is my place, what could happen to me down there? I'm not weak, I know how to survive, you know?"-

-"I'm not saying you're. I just worry about you, okay?"— Solace made a gesture of putting a hand on Nico's shoulder but retracted himself— "There's nothing wrong with it."-

-"I know, sorry."— the son of Hades glared at the floor— "I still wonder why you care so much about me… I need to go, see you later."-

-"If you only knew…"- Will said after the boy disappeared into the shadows.

***

An enormous dark-marble fence was the only to receive Nico as he appeared just outside his father's palace. He entered, as always ignoring the different soldiers greeting him with their own militar respects. Two skeletons opened the door for him. He nodded as a thank you gesture as he went inside. 

The first thing everybody noticed was the gigantic almost empty room with greek columns and two thrones, one made out of bones and the other one made out of precious stones and flowers.

They were empty.  _At least I don't have to face Persephone yet._ The war veteran calmly walked to his room, passing a maze of corridors only lit by green fire candlesticks. He immediately noticed the changes. His room used to be a small old dungeon, but now... it was a perfect combination between the 30's and the modern era. The furniture was in an old style with black and gold decorations. There was technology included too. A T.V., video games, movies, even a computer. At least Nico knew how to use them thanks to his time in Lotus. What really got his attention was the gorgeous black grand piano in the center of the room as well as all the Mythomagic decks on a shelf near the bed and the balcony facing the Isles of the Blessed.

-"I hope you like your new room."-

Just like the last time he had seen his father in the Chapel of Bones, the god graced him with a sudden apparition.

-"I just noticed you weren't joking about decorating my room with the Monks' skulls."— the demigod answered referring to the only wall that wasn't made of black marble, instead made of skulls. —" I can entertain the notion that you are not here only to greet me."-

-"In other circumstances I might be here only for that reason, but you are right this time, my son. Last time we met, I revealed my desires for you to be happy. And as I see things, something is stopping you from it, even though you have friends to help you."— the god of the Underworld frowned— "As you know, showing care for someone is extremely strange from me, but I'm asking you, what is bothering you?"-

Nico looked up at his dad, meeting his gaze for the first time since he arrived. The god's eyes were as unexpressive as always except for the small portion were his gaze was softer, that small part that Maria di Angelo learned to love and cherish. The demigod knew his father in his own strange way cared about him, after a lot of effort he had earned his father's respect, and that was why he couldn't just tell him, he couldn't be weak.

-"As a matter of fact, as a god, you have the power to read my mind."- 

Hades took a shallow breath -"Of course I have that power. But son, for the first time you are not difficult to find. For the first time I am able too look at your life, see how are you doing. For the first time I have more than just a few moments for you.— the ruler of the Underworld allowed himself a faint gentle smile— "For the first time I can entertain the possibility of being a real father to someone… You are the only son of mine that hasn't go crazy, and I intend of maintaining it like this. As I told you before, you have earned my respect. I will help you in anything you need."-

Nico didn't trust himself to speak. He analyzed his father's eyes in search for a lie, but nothing. Hades wasn't joking, or lying or mocking him. He was being sincere and the mortal didn't know what to do about it. He had said that he would help im in anything he needed. Right now, he needed someone he could trust. 

-"Do you know who Will Solace is?"-

-"Indeed, he is the boy who is trying to help you."-

-"He promised me that he wouldn't judge me if I told him what is bothering me. But how can I have any guarantee? I know he has been nothing but gentle with me since we started talking, sometimes being a mother-hen, too. He is not the only one who promised me not to turn their backs on me. Others did that, too. I just can't be weak, I can't tell them because if I do I will break. How can I tell them that I have nightmares of my mom telling me that I'm a stupid little faggot? How can I tell anyone about the tortures Akhyls made me go through? How can I tell someone that I killed Bryce Lawrence cold-blooded? —Nico's voice broke— How can I begin to explain that I don't feel safe anywhere because hell is inside my head? How could they will be able to accept me if they knew the broken mess I am?"-

-"I hope you will be able to entertain the thought that William Solace will be able to accept you, no matter how broken you are. As for your nightmares, Maria di Angelo" — Hades faltered as he placed his hands in his son's shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs in soothing motions— "she was a liberal woman. Even if back then, homosexuality was a sickness, she would have loved you anyways. Also have present that she was aware of Greek culture. Remember, my son, that being with a man in Ancient Greece wasn't a sin. It was common and respected."-

-"Thank you, Father."— the troubled teen said, looking down — "But I still don't know why Will wouldn't run away from me. What reasons does he have?"-

-"I believe that you more than anyone would be able to understand how this young man feels. You just have to remember why you did everything you could to protect certain people. You just need to recall how you used to feel. Then you'll have the answer. We better get going, by the way. Food is ready."-

***

The first week of his stay at the Underworld Palace had gone as expected. Persephone and himself didn't talk. To his surprise, she didn't send death glares to him anymore. Sadly she had been more difficult to evade, she tried to talk to him once or twice, but he had ignore her. He still had the unpleasant feeling of being a plant in a deathly place without sun. Of course Nico didn't want to repeat that experience. 

They were having dinner. Silent and peaceful. Until an unpleasant guest delighted them with their presence. Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Persephone's mother, Hades' mother-in-law and sister, and Nico's aunt. She, obviously, wanted to see her daughter since the younger goddess decided to go to the Underworld right after autumn's equinox and not until winter's solstice. However that was not an excuse for her attitude, which wasn't strange at all.

-"I'm telling you, my dear. Your sisters Miranda and Katie told me they like Hades' spawn! How could they?! All of my precious children, sympathizing with this scum! This murderer here, I—"

-"I believe you have said enough, mother. And I hope you know Nico did what he needed to do. So, I, as the Queen of the Underworld ask you to apologize."-

Nico almost laughed. What in Zeus' beard was happening? Persephone defending him? What was next? The Fields of Punishment turning into rock concerts? Ha! As always, the Prince of the Underworld remained in silence, not daring to interfere.

Demeter almost chocked in her own saliva -"You're defending  _him_?! How could you, Persephone? After everything I did for you! Why?!"-

-"Nico has nothing to do in our matters. How can you be angry? What have you done for me? Ruin my marriage? Prevent me for knowing anyone? Keeping me from the world?"- the Queen answered with a calm voice that sounded more threatening than any shouting Demeter could manage.

-"I've done everything to protect you! And  _you"—_  Demeter said pointing at Nico— "You are the one responsible for my children's disgrace! You'll pay for infecting their minds!"- 

Suddenly deathly vines were gripping around his body, chocking him and preventing him of moving. Oxygen wasn't reaching his brain as it should, the demigod wasn't able to concentrate enough to break free.

-"What are you doing, Demeter?!"— Hades interfered— "I command you to release my son! I am a ver patient man, I allowed you to come to my realm only because of your daughter, but I had enough! From now I on I declare you exiled from the Underworld!"-

-"You cannot command anything, Hades!"— Demeter spat— "You'll regret turning my children against me, di Angelo! You know your future, you know that in the end you'll share the same destiny your brothers and sisters had!"-

Just as the harvest goddess left, he felt a pair of gentle hands over him. He couldn't see who was it. After a few seconds he fainted.

***

The Italian opened his eyes only to notice he still was in the Underworld, resting on his bed. He noticed warm hands touching his forehead, keeping the bangs of his hair away. He opened his eyes and found a bizarre sight in front of him. Persephone, no one else, was taking care of him.

-"Why?"- he managed to say after struggling with his own voice, he sounded sore and rough.

-"Nico! Is good to see you awake, you've been out for a day, but still I was worried, Hades was here, too."-

-"Persephone, as much as I appreciate the worry, I need an explanation."— the Ghost King said in a calm voice— "Why you defended me? I thought that you hated me."-

The goddess at least had the decency to look guilty -"Believe me when I tell you that I'm very sorry for everything I did to you. During the war, I could see how either Hades or Pluto was always worried about you and how your Father left the Underworld, even though he could have put himself in danger, at the first chance he had to talk with you. When the war war was finally over, I came to the Underworld earlier so I could chat with my husband. He made me realize that you are not guilty. It still hurts me, because you look like her. Much about your mother is in you. But my hate was mistaken, you are not the one to blame. During last week I tried talking to you, I don't blame you for avoiding me, of course. I just wondered if you could give me a second chance? Are you willing to start over?"- she said in a low voice, almost fearful.

***

-"Son"— Nico heard behind him.— "Before you go, I wanted you to have this."-

The demigod turned around, just as his dad handed him an old book.

-"What is it?"-

-"Open it when you can't sleep, I hope it will keep your nightmares away."-

_I wouldn't have guessed that Hades actually remembered what I told him_

-"Thanks, _papà._ "-

Just before he immersed himself in the shadows he was able to see a big happy smile on his dad's face. It had been a long time since Nico called him that.

***

-"Nico!"- a pair of small arms engulfed him as he appeared next to the Infirmary. It was Hazel.

-"I'm so sorry about my mother!"- said Miranda, who was suddenly next to him.

-"Are you alright?"- Jason asked, floating over him.

-"Nicki, are you hurt?"-

Lots of people were around him asking him questions.

-"Everyone, if you please leave my patient breath?"- a firm voice said over the others.

-"Will! Would you please explain what's going on?"- finally was Nico able to say.

-"The Demeter Cabin was able to see what their mother did to you, they told us right away. How are you feeling?"-

-"I'm alright. An unexpected friend took care of me."-

-"May I know who is it?"- Will said as he dragged Nico out of the mass of demigods into the Infirmary.

-"Well, lest just say that plants won't die anymore when I touch them."- the Ghost King said with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to this chapter. As you can tell, this might be of importance in the future. Also thank you for keeping up with this story and showing your support and help :)  
> I can't believe how much I wrote! 2,861 Words!


	11. Welcome to the Land of Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler? Nah... pay attention. This might reveal more that you realize.

Sobs where coming from the sleeping boy. Tears covering his sleeping face. He was starting to toss around, dropping the blankets and kicking the boy next to him off the bed. 

The other guy landed on the floor with a  _thump,_ banging his head against the floor.

-"Nico?"—he said while rubbing his nape— "What was that for?" — he slowly got up, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes, still processing what was happening in front of him. A loud gasp was what finally woke him up. 

The dark-haired demigod clenched his fists so hard that he started bleeding, his screams sounded around all of the cabin, even maybe outside as well. The shadows reaching for their master, enveloping him. Reacting to his pain, to his tortured screams, to his broken soul. 

A healing hand shook his shoulder, the other cleaned his tears. His magic pushing the shadows away, like the first ray of sunlight after a storm. 

-"Please, you know is not real,"— he mumbled on the son of Hades' ear— "I'm here, for you. I'm not leaving you. Fight. Fight back. Come back, don't leave me. Please..."-

The son of Apollo kept whispering soothing words while taking Nico inside his embrace. Tracing circles on his back, trying not to cry, being strong for the old yet young man. 

***

It was really not a surprise when the blonde woke up at the first hour in the morning, still wrapping his arms around the Italian. He carefully got up.  _Nico wouldn't appreciate us cuddling._ That night wasn't a strange one, as sad as it sounded, he had already get used to the nightmares, even the unexpected surprise of skeletons coming out of the earth outside Cabin 13.

He made his usual routine (shower and dressing) and then got outside, checking on the Infirmary and then going back to his cabin to lead his siblings around their everyday activities.

***

-"Please!"-

-"No!"-

-"C'mon! Everyone is going!"-

-"You baka! What makes you think I'll be welcomed?"-

-"Because your my friend."-

-"You stubborn bastard..."— the girl sighed in defeat.  _Why can't I just say no to him? —_ "How did you even agreed to this?"-

-"Hazel and Annabeth. You know how they can be sometimes..."— he took her hands in his— "Please? Drew? They're not gonna hate you, I promise!"-

-"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean they're going to forget my snarky comments, the mean smirks, the bullying I did to them since I arrived to camp, Nicki."-

The discussing had been going on since lunch, while they were walking around the forest. As always, hiding their friendship. _It wouldn't be good for your reputation_ the Aphrodite girl would say every time.

-"It's not like I've been the nicest person with them either, and they accepted me! Even though I had lied to them before countless times. Everyone deserves a second chance."-

-"But you had a valid reason—

-"Listen to me,"— Nico cut her argument— "you didn't do it just because you're mean. I know how you feel, you don't want to be weak ever again. That's a valid reason. Just one apology, that's all that'll cost you. Plus, aren't you tired of hiding? I'm not afraid of people knowing you're my friend, you know? Why would I care about what a random demigod will say? You were my only friend back at Westover! Please," — he said with pleading puppy-eyes — "they're nice people. They won't hurt you."-

***

-"I still can't believe you talked me to this, di Angelo."- said Drew as they were standing outside an apartment at night.

-"I'm not sorry about it."- the Italian answered -"I want you to smile again. You're my family, too."-

Before anyone could answer to that, the door opened revealing a brunette woman with a warm smile.

-"Nico, long time no see."- she said with a kind voice — "I believe this are your friends, right?"-

The dark haired demigod gave her a shy small polite smile -"Good evening, Ms. Jack— pardon me, Ms. Blofis. It's a pleasure to see you again. Indeed, they are my friends, Drew Tanaka, Will Solace, Lou Ellen and Cecil."- he replied with a formal tone.

-"Please, come in. Everybody is already waiting for you".-

Just as they entered, they were confronted by a girl in armor and a defiant sight -"Ambassador, nice to see you healthy again."- the dark-haired girl proclaimed while extending her hand.

-"It is my pleasure, praetor."- the greek demigod exclaimed, taking her hand and shaking it.

Both teens were completely serious while the other were dying of the nerves. Not all days the met the famous praetor Reyna Ávila Ramirez-Arellano face to face, less watch how she greets her former quest companion. The atmosphere around them was awkward and tense. The greek demigods watched them with attention. Wrinkles were forming around Reyna's lips, as well as Nico's, but obviously his were smaller. After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, the two powerful demigods, still with their hands united, pulled themselves into a tight embrace.

-"I missed you so much!"- the roman leader exclaimed with glee.

-"How been? I missed you, too!"-

-"Everything fine, hopefully. I'm so done of wars and quests, but alas our problems don't resolve themselves. Pity. Anyway, you need to visit us soon, you became quite a legend among my people. Everybody talks about you, son of Hades."- Reyna turned to the rest of the demigods - "If you shall excuse me, please, I will kidnap Nico for a little while."-

*** _Couple of hours later_ ***

-"You know? The Halloween Party is inside."- the guy said to the shadow resting on the fire escape with a joking tone.

-"I know... I guess I wanted to be by myself for awhile."-

-"Mind if I join you?"- the other shook his head. -"I know that we never talked about this before, even though I wanted to. Not sure if you want, though. You see, I needed time to think about some stuff. When Annabeth told you that you should visit more often, she wasn't joking. We... I do miss you. I know I was an asshole to you, I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I'm sorry."-

The younger lifted an eyebrow  -"What are you talking about, Percy?"-

-"I guess about everything,"- Poseidon's son took a drink from his blue soda -"I mean, after you left, the first time, I kept looking for you. I saw you in dreams but I wasn't brave enough to actually go and find you. You needed a friend and I was selfish enough to believe that you wanted to kill me. When you tried to help me, down there at the Underworld I pinned you to a wall with my sword on your neck, calling you a liar. Then, after I regained my memories I was so mad at you that I talked not so nicely about you. I was bitter. Even after we came for you, I just wanted you to move faster..." - he cleared his throat, pulling at his raven-black hair, closing his sea-green eyes - "But you were always there for me, when I needed you. You were always there with information, with strength. Always loyal, always caring for me. And I... I'm sorry, apart from your feelings, I shouldn't have treated you that way and I'm glad you moved on because you deserve better, so much better than me. And I'm sorry, I still want to be your friend, if you give me a chance".-

-"Why are you telling me this? Why now?"- the son of Hades said with a dull voice, starring at nothing but the darkness.

-"Because you deserve the truth. You deserve to know how much of an idiot I am. After your confession, everything just came to me. Everything was so clear, and I felt so bad, I still do. I talked to you like nothing because I didn't knew how to tell you this. I don't want you to hate me, but if you do I'll know I deserve it."-

Nico went quiet for a long time, replaying everything in his mind, over and over again. How the man he once loved just confessed he thought of him as the bad guy, somebody not worthy of their trust.

-"Please, say something".-

-"I don't know what to say. How would you react if Annabeth just told you that she didn't trust you? I can't blame you though, I don't have a nice air around me, I suppose. Plus, being the son of Hades doesn't help much. I once told you that it was dangerous not to give a second thought about someone. I believe that everybody deserves a second chance. I'm willing to start over, if that's what you want, but you must know that this won't be comfortable for me."-

-"I know."-

-"Let's be friends then, Jackson. But for now, I want to be alone."-

-"Yeah, right. I'm sorry, I'll leave you."-

-"Thank you. You're right, you're an idiot, at least you're an idiot with a good heart, so stop apologizing."-

-"Right. Badass, as always. See you later."-

***

Numerous pairs of eyes were looking at each others. Some brown, some honey-like, some grey, some green and others were just the perfect mix.

-"I'm worried."-

-"Me too, we'd be fools if we didn't. What are you worried about, Miranda?"-

-"About everything. This last war seems like it hasn't end, at least our problems. My mother... she hasn't spoke to any of my siblings. It's weird."-

-"Neither does Hecate, or any other god for that matter. Mr. D hasn't even returned to camp!"-

-"There's something happening."- a third voice added -"Last time the gods went absent my boyfriend was kidnapped as well as Jason. Also there has already been an attack to a demigod who casually is the only one in contact with his father."-

-"Are you implying something about my brother, Annabeth?"- an usual sweet voice spoke with coldness.

-"Not in a bad way, not completely at least. Last time two sons of the big three were the victims, who is going to be the next one now?"-

-"If it's Nico, I trust him entirely to handle the situation. He's still young, but he is one of the finest soldiers I've ever seen. Not just in body, but also in mind. He's not exactly harmless."- the roman leader stated.

-"I just hope is not him."- the beautiful asian girl said in a hush.

-"Nobody does. I just hope everything will be alright, we've already fought enough for a life-time."-

-"For the first time, I agree with Piper. The gods, can't be that cruel, right?"-

No one had an answer to the Aphrodite girl.

***

-"Come on, Seaweed brain! Everybody is on the van already!"-

The reunion had ended late into the night. Demigods stayed on the apartment only to be woken up early for an emergency call. Argus was driving, everybody quiet.

-"Nico, why did you call an emergency?"- asked Apollo's son.

Curious eyes looking at him -"I've been dreaming him, over and over again. His death... this is no coincidence. His presence feels different, stronger. The nightmares won't go away. You understand, right Hazel?"-

-"I can't be sure, but something changed."-

-"What are you even talking about, guys?"- Grover asked.

-"He was part Mexican, right? Today is November 1st. Día de Muertos starts today."-

-"Are you talking about...—

-"Stop the car! He's near!"- the european screamed just before they entered the camp's borders.

 Everybody followed him out of the van, looking around, on the ground, on the sky, desperately trying to find something.

-"There!"- said Cecil -"I see something."-

The point on the sky was getting bigger and bigger forming the shape of a giant metal dragon which landed just in front of them. A curly haired boy claimed down, together with a beautiful girl.

-"So... what's up, guys?"- Leo Valdez said.

***

-"My Lord, my Lady, my Graces." - said softly the woman on one knee - "May I ask why you summon me?"-

-"You filthy idiot, stand up!"- said the other woman -"You just put the entire plan in danger!"- she exclaimed in rage slapping hard the peasant.

-"Please, my lady, do not waste your precious hands in your anger. We must remain in silence, until the storm had passed. Let's wait, is the wisest decision."- the great Lord stated.

-"Since we don't have another option, I command you, dumb woman, you must go and convince the great snake to collaborate with us."-

-"But Lady, the Lord's son might be in danger."-

-"Did I asked you what you thought? I don't think so. Go and do as I please."-

-"My Graces."- bowed the woman before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I mentioned Grover out of the blue? Well, it was Percy's party, he would have invited him, right?  
> Now, Leo... he won't be used in the next chapters, but he will be needed... later ;)  
> Also, I'm really sorry for the delay!  
> Other note: I know this chapter isn't really connected but I needed a reason for everyone to be assembled, also the Percy-thing had a purpose, believe me. Everything has a purpose.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's alright, okay... he's so much better without them... For now.

-"Just because I told you, you could use your powers doesn't mean you can overuse them!"-

-"Calling Jules-Albert to help, together with other zombies doesn't mean I overuse them, Doctor Mother-hen."-

-"Did you just made a joke?"-

-"I guess you'll never know."-

After almost a month since that conversation, Percy did try to make it up for his  _'attitude',_ he talked every other day with Nico via Iris-message and that's how he found himself together with Will in New York once again. Monster activity stated going back to normal, and many of them were a little bit blood-thirsty, and vengeful. It was no longer safe for powerful famous demigods like Annabeth and Percy to stay in the city, much less New York.

All Camp vans were busy, as well as the Roman's trucks. So who better to help the legendary couple move to New Rome than Nico and his zombies?

The Undead workers were going back and forth, carrying Annie's books and clothes together with Percy's stuff. Hades had provided a black camper van. From the outside it was just like any other, but from the inside it was big as a small apartment and luxurious, almost for royalty. Black, gold and dark-cherry leather modern-victorian furniture, two big beds, a kitchenette, a small bathroom and a smart t.v.

Hopefully, this trip would last less than two days with Jules behind the wheel. He had this magic to accelerate without any police officer noticing it, also he didn't sleep so he just kept driving and driving. _It was actually nice from my father to grant him his only wish: to drive._  Annabeth and Will were watching the news, paranoid that something will go utterly mad, just like last time, just like before the war. Everything had been really calm, just like now, everyone was worried, the gods didn't communicate with his children. Dionysus hadn't returned to Camp. When Nico told his father, the Lord of the Underworld promised him to inform him if anything was strange after he returned of the Winter Council Meeting. He just had to wait 22 days for that.

_This winter promises to be a long one_ Nico thought before taking a well deserved nap.

***

He woke up again, like every night, to a now-well-known hand shaking his shoulder.

-"Nico? Everything alright?"-

His sight slowly coming back to him -"Yes, Will. Nightmare, as usual. Don't worry."-

-"You know that if someday you—

-"I know, you'll be there when I need to talk. Where's Percy?"- the Ambassador of Pluto interrupted the healer.

-"On the co-pilot seat, searching for any threats."-

-"Thanks."-

 The son of Hades stood up, making his way through the van, reaching he front of it.

-"You should rest."-

Tired eyes looked up at him, dark circles and eye-bags showing. -"Huh? What do you mean?"-

-"It's my turn to watch out. Go relax, sleep, watch t.v., whatever you want. Just rest, got it?"-

The War Hero nodded and left without any other word.

-"Jules? Combien de temps?"-

-"Six heures."-

***

Nico felt giddy by the time they arrived to New Rome, everybody was sleeping but him. He just couldn't wait. He loved the Roman Camp, he loved the city, built with precious architecture, just like his old home. Two demigods were standing outside the Caldecott Tunnel, opening the doors, already waiting for them. Just as they entered, he descried Reyna, Frank and his little sister Hazel together with plenty Apollo descendants and sons, waiting to meet Will. The van stopped, automatically Nico pulled on his formal mask, just for the sake of the praetorian law. His workers had woken up the rest, everybody formal, just like they agreed before.

They went out the vehicle after him.

-"Praetors."- they said in unison, everybody kneeling but Nico. Being an Ambassador of a god gave him certain power, a high rank actually.

-"Ambassador, greek campers, a pleasure, as always."- saluted Frank with a new-found confidence in his voice.

-"Everything is ready, stand and follow us."- continued Reyna, turning around, entering the Camp across The Little Tiber.

***

It was quite the journey, walking in silence while reaching the city. As always they left their weapons with Terminus and waited for him to examine Annabeth and Percy's belongings. He gave them a free pass. Later on, the group divided, the undead following Aurum and Argentum towards Percy's villa, granted to him for his brief Praetor status. Will going with his siblings to explore New Rome, and the rest to the Senate House to sort the matter of the Greek's education and stance in New Rome. The formal façade dropping as they entered Reyna and Frank's office.

Hazel was the first to react, jumping to her brother, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. The son of Hades rarely smiled, but his sister always managed to make him to outline a really big one, almost as big as they ones he gave everyday when he was a little kid. The kept hugging each other for a while, without the need to say anything, they're company was good enough. They knew each other enough to know how much they missed each other. When they let each other go, he went for the female praetor, softly hugging her, burying his face on the side of her neck. Her strong steady grip on him made him feel safe, somehow like how Bianca used to made him feel, so alike and different at the same time. Like Hazel, they didn't let each other go after a long time. Finally, he extended his hand towards the big Asian-Canadian guy.

-"Frank."- he said with a low tone, staring directly into the other's eyes.

-"Nico."- the praetor responded with a fake confidence, shaking the Italian's hand.

-"My dear brother,"- interrupted the dark-skinned girl - "I love you but I would very much appreciate that you kept yourself from intimidating my boyfriend."- she said between giggles.

-"I know he's a good guy, but still I have to make sure that he understands that if he ever makes you shed a tear that is not from happiness I will gave him the cruelest death I can think of."- the greek answered with a smirk.

-"Now that I think about, Nico, Frank, will you be so kind to follow me? I believe my big brother owns me a little tour through his own Villa."-

***

His Villa was located at the shore of New Rome's Lake, resembling his old Venetian House. Big, with creamy pastel yellow and some reddish bricks covering the walls outside with marble details. Caramel shiny wood making the floor, with Victorian-like furniture and enormous rooms. Particularly the living room, with various instruments and a chimney.

-"Are you planning to stay forever?"- 

-"You know I can't stay that long, Father sends my into quests from time to time. But I intend on staying as long as I can."- the owner said while pouring himself a cup of red-wine. -"Anything you want to drink or eat? Hazel? Frank?"-

-"We're fine, thanks."- both answered.

-"So, sister dearest, I believe you didn't bring us here just because of my pretty Villa. What's on your mind?"-

-"Very well, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to go to visit Annabeth. You two will stay here. When I return, Frank, you shall not tremble under my brother's sight and you, Nico, you'll learn to trust Frank. I appreciate you caring for me, though, but both of you are two important men on my life, so you better get along. Understood?"- after that she turned around, exiting the house.

-"She can be scary when she wants to."- said the praetor.

-"I agree."- the other demigod confirmed, taking a sip of his drink.

***

-"I'm so worried, Reyna! What if I pushed them to much and they hate me now? Or what if they ended up killing each other?"-

-"Hazel, both of them love you. They would gladly give their lives for you. I'm sure neither of that will happen. Now please, let's enter."-

With a swift movement the daughter of Bellona pushed the other girl inside the magnificent Villa. She, herself had supervised the construction. It was smaller than her own Villa, but it was far more superb. From the inside you could see enormous chandeliers illuminating the rooms, the wall either burgundy, caramel or cream, depending on the room. The kept walking turning left into the living room once again.The sight was nothing like the outcomes Hazel had imagined.

-"You think you're so good, huh?"-

-"Of course,  _amico mio,_ you'll eat those words and kneel in front of the King!"-

-"Really? Bring it on, di Angelo!"-

They looked into each other's eyes, both pairs deep brown, the tension between them was palpable. With a mocking smirk, the Italian raised his arm and exclaimed.

-"I, Nico di Angelo, with The Underworld Themed Pack, using my Tartarus Card defeat your King Zeus Card and banish all your cards. I declare myself the Champion of Mythomagic!"-

Just like a fish, Frank opened his mouth and closed it, and opened it, and closed it and so on. 

-"Well, that went better than expected."-

-"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Hazel."-

***

People were gathering around The Fields of Mars. Crowds eager to watch the two great warriors fight against each other, not for death, not for war but for friendship. The Roman one was already waiting when the multitude opened a road for the stranger. The silence was complete but not intimidating. It was full of the expectation. Steps made by boots were heard. The warrior reaching the roman. 

-"Choose your best warriors and form a legion. Let's start this games."-

The audience roared.

-"And how are you planning to defeat them?"- the warrior said in a mocking tone.

The greek grinned and raised his hands. The earth started shaking, hands coming out of it, enough to form a phalanx. -"With the best warriors Ancient Greece has ever seen."-

And so, they started.

Achilles, Theseus, the first Jason, the first Perseus, Peleus, Cadmus, and so on raised their sword to fight against the great romans. Two pairs of brown-onyx eyes found themselves across the battle field. As if it was destiny, nothing stopped them to walk into the middle, raised their swords, Imperial Gold against Stygian Iron, glare against glare, smirk against smirk. 

It was a beautiful dance, graceful in its own way. Time seemed to stop, they had only eyes for their own battle. They audience didn't matter. Neither the "fallen" warriors, they didn't even noticed that they were alone now. Just a duel, without any sort of power that can give advantage. A step forward, another one and then one step back. Block, attack, block, attack. They were so close now.

-"You're dead, my dear Ambassador."- said the female praetor with a small smile of satisfaction holding the tip of her sword agains his throat.

-"As well as you, Praetor."- replied the greek hero moving his powerful sword at the back of her neck.

***

The darkness of the room was no longer as comforting as he thought it would be. He was looking through the window, staring at the reflection of the moon on the lake. Small tears falling out of his eyes. He was so submerged on his own mind that he didn't noticed when the door opened. 

-"You don't need to hide them."-

The crying boy turned around to see his blonde friend.

-"I need to be strong, strong for my sisters, strong for everyone else."-

Apollo's son sat next to him. -"What for? We're no longer in war, you are allowed to feel."- he sighed -"And if you ever want to talk, you know I'm here."-

-"I know, Will. Someday, maybe, thank you."-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, everything will make sense in the end. I swear on my life!! Just like the name of this chapter, you won't have to wait that much longer, I hope.  
> **I DON'T NOW ANYTHING ABOUT FRENCH, IF I'M WRONG PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME**  
> *** I do not by any means try to encourage underage drinking, but a cup of wine isn't a bad thing. I do enjoy the taste but because I do doesn't mean I have an addiction, so please, Nico is not addicted, plus Italy together with France offers many of the best wines in the world.***


	13. Tears falling from the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears are falling from the Sky, tears are falling from his big onyx-brown eyes. The present cries the past. Tragedy can be cured no more. History filled of dangerous people, filled of hate. Tears fill history, and history tends to repeat itself.

-"Nico, please, stop playing with those cards! At least try to enjoy this party!"- she said moving her hands with long slim fingers.

-"Why? The party is boring and my cards are way more interesting... Did you know Zeus has an attack power of—"- he replied shoving his cards.

-"Shut up! Something is wrong here, those guys over there won't stop looking at us and you decide to be a weirdo now?"- exclaimed the girl with a heavy accent.

-"You don't need to be so rude! Plus the guy over there has pretty eyes."- her little brother said with a faint blush over his cheeks.

-"Don't say stuff like that! You are not meant to! I'm sorry, but something here makes me uneasy. Something terrible is about to happen."- voiced the girl with the green hat.

***

Nico woke up from his memories. He always dreamt of that moment, always today, the anniversary of the day his life changed. He still remembered the way her green hat covered the worry lines of his sister's forehead, he remembered how they took them outside the party. Only to be abandoned by his only family in favor of going with some shitty girl group. _Maybe she hated me because I'm a faggot, maybe she grew tired of me, maybe I was too strange to be her little brother, maybe—_ he shook his head and scolded himself, he shouldn't think that way. Bianca's last thought was of him, because of that stupid Hades' statue. She loved him, and he still loved her.

He was surprised when he saw Will still sleeping beside him, he opened the curtains of the balcony. The sun wasn't up yet. He checked the clock besides Will's side. 4:34 AM. He entered the bathroom and took a quick cold shower, he dressed in black, as always. Took his money and a bag. He left a note for Will on the kitchen island.

 

_Ask Percy or Hazel what day is today._

_Don't worry I'll be back in December 22nd._

_-Nico-_

 

 

He took some food and water and put them on his bag. He went close to the nearest corner and disappeared into the shadows.

***

The sunlight slowly made its way into the sleeping boy's face, waking him up instantly. It didn't mattered if he was sleeping in a room without doors or windows, the light would always find a way to him. Hell! He betted the light would finds its way to the Underworld if he found himself there.

He opened his bright-sky-blue eyes and saw that the space besides him was empty and cold. He showered as fast as he could and went down to find nothing but a small note. He didn't understand what the hell was happening but he needed to get to someone and fast.

He ran out of the house, the streets mostly empty. Camp Jupiter was far compared to houses, apartments and villas. And so he went running again, not caring about the strange looks. He banged a door so hard he felt his hand burn, but he didn't cared. A pair of sea-green eyes greeted him with a grumpy morning-like attitude.

-"Explain this to me! Right now!"- he exclaimed, shoving the note into the older teen in front of him.

***

-"I'm really sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have screamed at you."- said the blonde while eating the breakfast Annabeth had gladly made for him and Percy.

-"It's alright, man. Just next time try no to wake me up at 6:30 AM."- said the son of Poseidon with a smirk.

After swallowing, shyly he asked -"So, Percy... do you know what this note is about?"-

-"Yes, sadly I do."- said the black-haired guy looking down -"Today, three years ago, was when we went as a searching party to retrieve Nico and Bianca di Angelo to Camp, everything went wrong."- Jackson sighed -"Bianca joined the Hunters and when we went in a quest to save Annabeth and Artemis... well, she... she died."- said finally the sad demigod rubbing the back of his neck.

-"She was everything to Nico."- intervened Annabeth -"After her death, Nico changed a lot, I bet you did notice. He stopped being the happy bubbly little child he was... he became angry full of hate for himself. I wish Nico didn't had to go through that alone, or that it didn't happen at all."-

The atmosphere had turned gloomy and sad. They finished their food in silence, each pair of eyes looking down at everything but themselves. But he had to know, and his uncomfortableness wasn't going to stop him.

-"Do you know where I can find him? And what do you mean he hated himself?"-

The couple shared a look before the blonde girl answered -"Only three people know exactly why Nico felt the way he felt... he has to tell you himself, we can't betray him like that. About where he is, we don't know, but maybe Hazel does."-

He stood up, thanking the couple and exiting their home. He made his way through New Rome to Camp Jupiter. Various curious eyes watching him. He walked and walked and walked. Not stopping at all with steady pace and firm steps. He entered the 5th Cohort Barracks and searched for a little girl with curly hair. He didn't find her until he decided to look in the stables. There he found her, feeding a enormous caramel horse with gold bars.

-"Hey, Hazel."- he said with lack of his usual happy vibe.

-"Will."- she nodded greeting him. -"Nico thought you might look for him today."-

-"Did he tell you where he was heading?"- the son of Apollo asked leaning into one of the big wooden doors.

-"Yes, he always goes to the same place."- she said as she brushed her horse mane -"He wants to be alone, but he said it was my decision if I told you where he is, though."-

-"Are you going to tell me?"- he asked insecurely.

-"I wish I could go with him, but it's painful for me, I know he loves me. I just can't help but feel like I'm never gonna be as good as Bianca. He need someone to listen to him, so please take my horse, he'll take you."- she replied looking straight to his eyes.

-"Is this the famous Arion?"-

-"Yes, he can be a little rude."- she said with a knowing smile.

-"Where is he taking me?"- Will got on the horse's back.

-"To one of Nico's favorite place, New Orleans' graveyard."-

***

He felt trapped under the shadow of an old tree. A circle of snow around him. His powers tended to react with his own feelings. Today he felt hopeless. He felt like falling, like an angel who lost his wings. A bleeding back and tears stained face. And so he remembered. Everything. His past was like a beautiful golden cage and he was inside it. He remembered beautiful lullabies that talked about hope, about happiness, about everything he wanted to be, but right now he felt useless, it was like a distant dream. Who could he be happy? Was it ever meant to be? Sure, he had friends who cared about him. Sometimes the past made everything impossible, he was still unsure, it was just like before the storm, everything perfect, unrealistic and then everything would fall apart like always. He believed he had a happy childhood, but then the memories started coming back, sadly it wasn't like he expected. He had a happy childhood, but only inside his home, only in the surface. Under it the fear was present every time, every hour, always and forever. The oppression, the hate. His neighbor Pietro's screams at night. The dead bodies he sometimes encountered on the streets, even when he traveled with his mom around sweet Italy. He always had that kind of luck. Then he forgot, and everything was Bianca, only her. The fate had taken her too. What was next? Who was next?

He was so concentrated in his own misery that he missed the sound of galloping. He missed the steps coming to him. He missed the warm hands cleaning his cheeks. He missed the firm arms circling his pathetic form.

-"Nico."- he heard, over and over again, like a nightmare. He closed his eyes harder, trying not to listen, trying to stop his heart of warming up to this voice, trying to prevent himself of trusting, of having a friend, of caring. Everything was taken away from him at some point, he didn't want that again.

***

It was the same routine every day. He woke up reluctantly, not looking forward to another day. He drank some water and got out to the graveyard again. Sitting under the old, dead-looking tree. He sometimes cried, sometimes he just stared at everything and nothing. And always the tall surfer-like boy would follow him, not saying anything, neither complaining for his lack of food. Sometimes he pushed a breadstick near Nico's mouth. Sometimes Nico ate a little bit, sometimes he just turned his face. It was the same for two entire days, but it felt like forever.

After the agonizing waiting, the day had come. December 20th, the day when he felt his powers for the first time, at least, for the first time during the 21st Century. He sat under the tree again, his face resting on his knees, his arms hugging his skinny legs. He sobbed, remembering his terrible nightmare, that night when he felt his sister die. He cried, sometimes saying -"Sorellina"-, other times asking -"Why did you leave me?"-

The sun had gone down when he finally stopped. He looked around, sightly disorientated until he found a pair of sad blue eyes. It was then when he talked again.

-"I'm sorry."-

-"What for?"- the bright boy gave him a small smile.

-"You were crying too."-

-"If crying meant you would get better, I would shed my tears until I died."-

-"Don't say thing like that."- Nico said looking down in shame.

-"Why not?"- a blonde eyebrow raised.

-"Just don't."- the Underworld Prince bite his lip.

-"Okay."-

-"Okay."-

And once again they made their way back to the small hostel where they were staying.

***

Just like their new non permanent routine dictated, they found themselves under the tree, this time at least they were eating. Nico was eating by his own Will. That made son of Apollo really happy. They hadn't talked since yesterday, though. And he didn't want to push it. Nico would talk, eventually. 

-"Mussolini was an asshole. Did I ever told you?"-

And just like that he began. He told Will how he used to live in one of the few big houses on Venice. He told Will how in school they were always trying to force down their throats that Mussolini was their savior. He ranted about how they treated people with different ideals, how sometimes they beat them up to death. How he knew since an early age that he was different, how he tried to compress that part of him. Sadly he was conscious of everything since he was little, always fake smiles outside his home. He gave a sad smile when he talked about it, he said that his home was his heaven, how only in his mother's embrace he felt safe. He told Will about his journeys with his family, where they traveled and when. It was like forgetting reality, at least that was what he said. He described how his father and grandfather would visit them from the US, how they always brought him games, pirate them things at first when he had this obsession with pirates. Then mythology related, when he started playing Mythomagic. 

-"Did someone ever found out about your preferences?"- Will asked after a while.

Nico looked at him, fear showing in his eyes, he looked away, quietly saying -"Yes, they did, but that's a story for another day."-

They stayed still for another hour or so until Nico started rambling about the Hotel Casino Lotus, how it felt just like month but in reality they were like 70 years. He talked about people he met in there. About a hippie guy who kept playing some vintage game. The bar tenders that taught him casino games and how to win them. How Bianca kept telling him to brush his teeth and sleep early. How he found several geek kids to play with. How slowly he found himself forgetting who he was before,  the pain of losing his mother among other stuff.

He later asked why Nico hated himself. 

-"Remember I told you I was gay and that Bianca dies during her quest with Percy? "- the Italian asked, visibly uncomfortable -"Well since Percy went for us at Westover I had a crush on him. Later he comes and tell me he couldn't kept his promise and that my sister was dead. I was beyond broken. I ran away, and I tried so hard to hate Percy but I just couldn't so I started hating myself for it."-

-"Do you still love him?"-

-"Some time during the war I noticed that he wasn't my first priority anymore, so yes. I'm over him, but I believe a fraction of me will always have certain affection for him."-

Will noticed how honest Nico was being, but he was afraid to question him about it. He wanted to know him better, he wanted Nico to talk so he could get out of his chest part of what he was feeling. Nico has lost so many people, it was truly understandable how wary he was when he showed his affection and concern for any other people.

He could listen to the son of Hades talk and talk all day, it was fascinating how sometimes he expressed himself without worries, like he trusted him. It didn't matter if the Italian was crying because the story was sad, he kept going on and on until he reached a happy part and he would share a small almost nonexistent laugh.

They would have kept talking but they stopped when they heard several steps coming towards them.

*** 

The Meeting was a pain in the ass, as always. At least they had a little party afterwards, where you could drink, dance and forget about the stupid council and the stupid Olympus' matters. _It's like they forget I have other matters to attend._ The powerful god made his way to the food-table. He had seen his wife talking with her nymph friends, he wasn't going to stop her, she looked beautiful laughing together with her companions, yet she was the prettiest of them all. Not that Aphrodite should know.

The only downfall of attending the Winter Solstice Council Meeting was encountering gods he didn't like. Most of them conformed by his own brothers and sisters. Everyone, most of the time.

They all moved to the Grand Hall at the western wing of Olympus' Palace. Various doors led there, each one of them made of different precious woods like lignum vitae, ebony, african black wood and mahogany. And each door was also covered in glass, giving it the divine air. Tables were placed at the outskirts of the Hall, all kinds of appetizers displayed, together with wines, beers, whiskey, any kind of beverage, also some water. And of course they couldn't miss the gods' ambrosia and nectar. 

-"Greetings, dearest brother. What a  _pleasure_ to see you here."-

Hades turned around to the image of his rude sarcastic sister.

-"Evening, I didn't thought you were that stupid to get near me, Demeter, not after what you did to my son."-

-"Oh, little poor Hades is mad?"- she grinned -"I'm  _so_ sorry, next time I'll kill him properly."-

Before the shadows began to react, the god breathed deeply -"Now you are just acting childish! I hope for your own good you're joking or drunk!"-

Lady Demeter was about to make her so intelligent reply when a deep voice joined the group -"Demeter. Hades. I hope you don't mind, but I'm stealing our favorite underground god. Excuse me."-

Both gods exited the party making their way through the big Palace Olympus was. The were far away, away from the party and away from the Throne Room.

They kept walking through golden and marble corridors, windows, balconies and even famous works of art. The walk was long. What was the point of it anyway?

-"I don't meant to be rude, but exactly where are we going?"- asked the already annoyed Lord of the Underworld.

The other god turned around giving him a little smile -"We're almost there, I just want to show you something very special."-

They turned to left, then to the right, a couple of turns more and they were in font of a giant rose-golden wall. Before the dark god of the Big Three protested, the other one raised his hand, touching the wall. It opened to a giant collection of wines.

-"Wine? All this odyssey for wine?"- exclaimed Hades with a brow raised.

-"It's not just simple wine. These are the best ones ever made by man and gods! We haven't talk for a long time, always have our... _differences._ "- said the mysterious immortal with a smug smile -"Let's make a toast for family, and for fresh starts!"- he proceded to take a bottle, pouring two cups. 

The first male child of Kronos gave an incredulous glance, slowly drinking his beverage. 

-"My dear Hades."- he started -"always feared by the mortals, always with a hidden big heart. You know who's exactly like that?"- the unnamed turned around facing a bouquet of flowers. -"Your son. Always loyal, strong willed, intelligent, so cunning."- he sighed and looked at the Underworld king over his shoulder -"And he's going down."-

The older of the Big Three collapsed into the ground. Sweating. Hell! He felt like a vulnerable mortal. He couldn't breath, his body didn't answer to his commands. Desperation taking control of his mind. The attacker kneeled  in front of him, tracing Hades' jaw with a finger, lifting his head so they looked eye-to-eye.

-"Just imagine how our  _associate_ will torture him. Destroy bone by bone, muscle by muscle. Tearing your precious son's flesh apart. You wanted him to be happy."- he came closer, mumbling next to Hades' ear. -"I will not let that happen."- he said, letting out a soft chuckle.

His body was completely out of his control. Chocking forever since he couldn't die. He didn't lost his conscious. He felt very much awake. 

-"But,"- the mad man lifted a finger -"before all of that happens, we need to surround him, let him without any powerful allies. I'm very sorry,-" he smirked -"you need to be destroyed first."-

The Kind of Dead Souls felt how his body was being carried away.  _I'm doomed... please don't... not to Nico, not to him... Do whatever you want to me... but not my beloved son!_

***

The chat was getting boring. Lots of gossips she couldn't care less about. The hall felt empty, she wasn't the little girl she was before. This, all of this was getting old. She was getting old. She left her group of friends behind, taking a glass of water and walking out through the giant mahogany door covered in crystal teal. She kept walking, still thinking about that door for no reason. In platinum the history was written, of all the big accomplishment of the human race. Of glory and sacrifice. Of eternal love. They were so similar yet so different from the ones from her home.  _Home._ It was the first time she called her realm home, but it wasn't a lie. It was her home. It had always been. Even though she was forced there, she never felt trapped. The Underworld was so full of mysteries that you could spend the eternity there, without realizing it, there were so many things to do she never had the time to hate that place. Instead she unconsciously loved it. Cherish it.

She found herself walking across an old friend of hers. The Garden of Dreams. One of the oldest gardens in Olympus. She used to come here a lot when she was a couple of hundreds of years younger. The place was beautiful, it even had Persephone's favorite flowers, plumeria, orchids, water lilies, bird of paradise and the most cliché one, roses. 

She vaguely remembered there was a kiosk right in the middle of the place covered with perennial sweet pea vine. She headed there, taking her time to admire the labyrinth of plants around her.

Little birds stopped to chat with her. Nature didn't rest in Olympus. It was endless. At some point she stopped and laid on the ground looking at the stars, admiring their distant beauty. Enjoying the mysteries of the night. When she was a little goddess she didn't understand why she had to sleep and hide from the night. Then everything changed when Hades married her. He had showed her things she only wondered when her mother was not around. He had showed her the beauty of darkness, the mystery that it held. He had taught her how the night was misunderstood, that she shouldn't be afraid because it was part of the big cycle. She was forever grateful with him for that.

She kept her journey and the darkness grew thicker. It didn't mattered, though. Her godly eyes could adjust to any light or lack of it. After today, she cursed her blessed eye-sight.

***

She heard the glass fall before it broke.

Being the little rebel she is, Artemis couldn't be bothered by attending parties. Even attending the Counsil was a hideous thing to do, even more so this year. She couldn't believe how irrational her father was. Condemning Apollo to 500 years as a mortal! No powers, no insta-healing. Nothing. That wouldn't only affect the godly equilibrium but the demigods too! What would they do without their healers? But her dad as always only listen to the bitch  _Hera._ As fast as she could she had gotten out of there, roaming the grounds, That was until she felt glass breaking. Moving towards the event even before the piercing cry made it's way to her ears.

What she saw when she arrived was monstrous. There was no other word of it. A path made of ichor was traced beneath her. It led her into a big kiosk.

***

Nico pulled out his precious sword when the steps kept coming towards them. They weren't from an animal, it could be a person or a monster in disguise. The problem was that they were many. He didn't knew if he had the strength to defend Will, much less shadow-travel away. His emotions tired him. He wouldn't be able to use his powers for long. Still he tried. He pulled the shadows of the night, hiding from the shine of the moon. He made a small protective sphere around them. Hoping that whoever that was there was fooled by his little trick.

Once the steps stopped he saw no monster, but what was actually out there wasn't something he was pleased about.

-"Get out of that bubble of darkness, di Angelo. We need to go. Now!"-

He looked around to the group surrounding them. They had the stuff Will and himself had left back in the inn. At least they weren't a threat to Solace, so that was a relief.

-"To what do I own the  _pleasure_?"- he asked with every subtle venom he could manage in a sentence.

-"I'll explain in the way, so either you come with us or you put your friend's life in danger. Understood?"-

_Well, that limits the options, right?_

***

She entered the kiosk and gasped at what she saw. There was Persephone crying uncontrollably kneeling in front of the morbid altar. The scene was carefully planned. Containing every single thing that the god represented. There was three corpses of askalaphos. Three heads of black bulls decorated the ceiling. And then there it was the dangerous god of the Underworld crucified into his own symbol. The skin around his fingers, the twenty of them, was flayed. His fingernails were missing. All of his body was bruised, specially the face, where his features were so swollen that it was almost unrecognizable. His body was stabbed everywhere, the ichor flowing like a cascade. Maybe if she examined his body she could have find more and more injuries inflicted on him. But, that was not all, as a mock he had a crown on his head made out of Mediterranean cypress' leaves and pomegranate seeds. 

The most appalling thing to her, apart from the scene on display was the message written on the floor with his own ichor:

 

_Don't interfere_

_Go back to the repugnant place you call home._

_Long live the_ _rightful heir._

 

The Moon goddess wrapped her little strong arms around the sobbing female, unable to calm her down. She couldn't do this alone, of she were to help. Her Hunters needed to help too. Mentally she called for them so they could help the Spring goddess and her delirious husband into their home, she, for her part had some other urgent matters to attend, in which she needed another squad of her girls. Persephone couldn't meddle now. She was out of the game. Artemis knew that it was up too her now to stop this madness.

It was going to be a long night.

***

-"What does that mean, lady Artemis?"- asked the healer when she finished her tale.

-"It means, son of Apollo, that the fates aren't ready for times of peace."-

Streaking across the sky, the stars looked empty now. The entire atmosphere, the time, it seemed cursed. Why? It was the question, the one everyone wanted to know the answer to. Why couldn't they have a little peace?

They were almost arriving to Camp Jupiter when Nico finally talked.

-"Is my father going to be okay?"- he asked in a small voice, almost sounding like the kid he still was.

-"We do not know. I don't want to be cruel, but you need to know that he is in danger of fading."-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're dyslexic and can't read that very well, but I believe they (if needed) left a note to someone it would be in ancient greek.  
> Hades' Symbol https://cosmopaganismo.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/pluto3.jpg  
> This was a really tough chapter to write. I felt so insecure with the scenes because they're the beginning of something big. I really hope you like them and that they turned out right. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  
> Longest chapter so far! 4482 words for you to enjoy!


	14. The Lighting of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning of a strange voice, the mystery of the strange voice. Green, green, green. A special color that must not be underestimated...

-"You've been starring outside that window for at least an hour. What's wrong?"-

The teen barely blinked at the question. He couldn't help it. Ever since  _that goddess_ Artemis had returned them to Camp, he would not talk, only when it was strictly necessary. He obviously didn't meant to be rude, but he couldn't help it! He was so damn worried! He need a plan, something to do. But how was he supposed to do something when he didn't know who the enemy was? Why would they harm his father? Why would they threaten Persephone? Why would they harm him?  _Why? So many whys, I wish I had the answer to all of them._

-"Nico?"- the voice of before asked again.

The broody guy looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile. -"It's nothing. Don't worry about me... You wanted my help for this evening right? How can I help you?"- His sister gave him a bright smile.

***

-"Is everybody ready?"- asked the older hero.

Once everyone was ready and secured, he climbed into the giant dog. Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Drew, Lou and Cecil would travel to New Rome. Since this was unforeseen and somehow rushed, Nico proposed to Percy to take Ms. O'Leary, tie her to a small wood cart so they could all shadow-travel. Everyone was going to the Venetian Villa, where Hazel had declared that they were going to spend Christmas. Reyna, Frank, Ella, Tyson, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico and her were organizing, cooking and decorating. The others were in charge of the gifts.

As always entering to the shadows was like a rush. A cold rush. Like a frozen roller-coaster. The dead whispering everywhere around in the endless darkness.  _So much like the Cocytus._ At least it seemed that way to Percy Jackson, he wondered _how Nico could bare walking through the shadows after Tartarus?_ He just wished they journey wouldn't take long.

***

-"What are you cooking?"-

Nico nearly dropped the spoon his was carrying when he heard the voice behind him.

-"Some pasta, to complement the turkey."- he said trying to mask his surprise.

-"Why is your hand trembling? Are you alright?"- said the voice of before, the girl from Puerto Rico taking his hand on her own.

The son of Hades lowered his gaze -"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit cold."- he lied.

-"Cold while cooking?"- she retorted with a sightly mocking tone raising an eyebrow.

-"Yeah, you know, it's winter and all."-

She hummed, still doubting him but left him alone.

***

Everyone was gathered around the table on the living room. The greek campers had just arrived. They were staring at each other's eyes.

-"He's been acting strange, lately."- finally Hazel said.

-"He is getting nervous and jumpy around anyone."- agreed the female praetor.

-"Plus, we haven't decoded who is behind the attack to his father."- commented Lou Ellen.

Grey eyes gained attention when her boyfriend spoke -"Maybe that's why he is acting weird."-

-"Not only that, Seaweed Brain, his previous attack from Demeter. This was no coincidence, the problem is that Persephone told Artemis that her mother was still on the Ball Room when Hades was missing. It wasn't her. But if it wasn't her, then who?"-

-"She didn't saw who was with Lord Hades, right?"- asked the shapeshifter.

-"Sadly no."- Drew answered.

-"You haven't said anything, Will. I'm sure his doctor knows something."- mentioned the Cherokee girl.

-"She's right, how is he doing? Any nightmares?"- provided the 'blond Superman'.

Will gulped -"Well, he always has nightmares but after what happened to his dad..."- he sighed - "It's like going backwards, during the day he acts normal, but during the night he is going back to his old habits. Tossing around, screaming, even kicking."-

-"What about his..."- the red-haired girl cautiously said. -" his panic attacks?"-

Visibly uncomfortable, the doctor answered -"Well he—"

-"Hey guys, I didn't notice you had already arrived."- another voice interrupted.

-"Nicki, always nice to see you."- the Aphrodite asian girl greeted.

-"Nice to see you, too. By the way, dinner is ready."-

***

-"Food, delicious food, Ella likes Nico's food."- said happily the harpy after dinner.

It was a good day. Everyone was sitting on the armchairs and divans or on the floor near the chimney. There was a giant pine tree, as tall as the ceiling with a big star. The spheres were gold and silver with small black details. No very christmas-y but certainly elegant. Tyson was opening his gift hugging (almost chocking) Percy and Annabeth watched the two with amused eyes. Hazel gave Frank a little peck on his cheek and he turned bright red. Jason lifted Piper from the floor and spend around. Leo had his ears on fire as Calypso gave him his gift. Everyone seemed to have fun. Even Drew, who was talking with Rachel, Reyna, Cecil and Lou. They formed a strange group there.

-"Hey"- a blushing blonde said beside Nico.

-"Will"- the dark-haired boy gave a small smile. -"I haven't give you your gift".- he gave to the healer a small golden box with a white ribbon -"I hope you like it."-

The son of Apollo looked at him, slowly tearing his gaze to the gift, shyly unwrapping it. Carefully he put the golden wrapping paper apart. There was an envelope, a small vial and clothing. First he took the clothes out, it was a navy blue sweater with the words Merry X-mas, doctor's orders!, immediately he put it on. It was cozy, comfortable and warm, almost like a hug. Next he raised a questioning eyebrow into Nico's direction when he saw the vial.

-"It's the only plant that grows besides the river Styx. It's very powerful, it can cure any physical sickness, like cancer or AIDS, it won't cure disease of the mind, just mere physical. Use it wisely."-

-"That's awesome, thank you!"- lastly he opened the envelope. There was a letter inside. He started reading it. His eyes opened wide, it was unbelievable. -"How... how did you get this?!"-

Sheepishly the Ambassador of Pluto rambled -"Well, you see, I've got some contacts and I thought there you could be safe and... are you mad?"-

-"Mad? How can I be mad?! This is te dream of my life! A letter of acceptance to the Intense Medical Program of New Rome? Are you kidding? I... how can I ever be able to repay you for this?"-

Nico's smile returned to his face. -"You don't need to repay me, you saved my life in more than one way, take this as a 'thank you'."-

-"Here."- Will shoved a box wrapped in black paper and a golden bow -"I want you to open your gift too."-

The Italian unwrapped the small box with concentration. He took a delicate collar, it had a tiny pendant in form of an angel. He felt heat on his cheeks as he put on his gift.

-"I... um.... I asked Lou to enchant it." - mentioned the son of Apollo, scratching his neck. -"If you're alone and you start to panic it will shine... as in a light inside the darkness."-

-"Thank you, I really appreciate it."- said the Underworld-y demigod, biting his lip and looking down -"There's something else I want to give you. I know it won't be a big deal to you, but to me it is kinda of a big step."-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"I... ummm."- he sighed. He looked once at Will, then lowering his gaze again. In a swift motion he wrapped his arms around Will's torso, hiding his face on the blonde's neck. At first nothing happened, he just heard the healer's heart bumping fast. Then he felt a pair of arms enveloping him. They stayed that way for a while. Nico pulled back after what it felt like a small infinite. -"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for your help and patience. I really don't know hoe you manage to cope with me every night, with my own burdens."-

-"I'm your friend, it's always a pleasure to help. And... this hug... it was a big deal to me too. I'm glad you did it. Thank you."-

They stared into each other's eyes, smiling and enjoying the joys of friendship.

But the good things can't last forever, right? 

Green smoke like serpents travel across the floor zigzagging through everyone present. Rachel's eyes changed their color, the smoke dancing around her, giving her a creepy aspect. Everyone knew what this meant, nobody liked it. The conversations ended, everybody paying attention. Their eyebrows in a frown, their mouths dry. The Oracle stabilized, finally speaking her feared words:

 

_The Vigilant will play his part,_

_Darkness protecting the Light,_

_The King of Ghosts facing his curse,_

_The old order must be restored._

 

The house was left out cold, the fire on the chimney was off. They could see their breaths on the atmosphere. No one said anything, making up their own conclusions. The only sound that was heard after some moments was the double doors of the living room being opened and then closed. The son of Hades had fled the room.

***

He could feel his throat closing, the walls of his room were smaller than usual, the darkness was sifting over him.  _Why a prophecy? Why now?_  The small collar started shining, he tried to concentrate on that.  _Breathe, breathe,_ _c'mon breathe!_ Nico hit the hard cold floor, he didn't had enough energy to stand up again, so he remained there, pathetic and weak. He didn't notice either that he was crying until a small puddle was forming next to his face.  _Why him? Why the prophecy had to address him? Hadn't the fates been cruel enough?!_

The door to his room opened, he clutched to the small shining pendant for dear life, tanned arms closed in around him. He could't hear what the other was saying, but something in his voice was soothing. It felt like forever until with clouded mind cleared. It was Will, as always, there for him when he needed him the most. Nico's heart was still beating like crazy.

-"I'm here, shhh, everything is alright, you are alright."-

The Italian opened his dark eyes, looking up to Will -"How can I be alright when I'm so weak?"- he said in a small rough voice, almost a murmur, almost unheard.

-"You're everything but weak, Death boy. They worry about you, you know? Everyone wants to help you, don't push them away."- the healer said stroking dark hair.

-"How? I'm useless, drowning on my self-pity. I need to be strong for them, not a pathetic weakling like me."-

-"You're a human being, you are allowed to feel."-

-"Go downstairs Will, I'll catch up with you in five minutes, okay?"-

-"Okay."- he answered giving Nico a final squeeze before heading down again.

***

-"I swear if you look at him oddly when he comes down, I'll kill you all, are we clear?"- threaten Will, everyone ad attacked him with questions when he came down, questions he refused to answer. It was Nico's private life, which neither of them had the right to know if the son of Hades didn't gave his permission.

The door opened and the awaited demigod entered the room. He looked as normal as he could. A serious expression on his face, no smile. Will didn't knew how he did it, but the brunette managed to eliminate the red from his eyes and face. Before anyone said anything, the doorbell rang and the dark-eyed boy turned around, heading to the door to open it.

The room remained in silence, footsteps coming back to the living room. A tall mysterious lady entered and right behind her, the son of Hades. She sat on one of the armchairs. 

-"Can I offer you anything, my Lady?"-

-"No, dear Nico. Please leave the formalities, it's Christmas after all, not a Greek celebration, but a celebration, indeed. Plus there are here two other demigods I am fond of."- she said with a smile.

-"Lady Hecate, is nice to see you."- greeted Hazel.

-"Mom?"- asked Lou.

-"Is nice to see both of you. I brought you gifts."- she gave Hazel and Lou a box each. -"Nico, yours is in your room."- the mentioned demigod nodded.

-"As well as more gifts from the council, including mine."- said a tall god behind Nico. A pair of big black wings wrapped themselves around the small frame of the demigod -"Hey, by the way. I hope you're alright."-

-"As fine as I'll ever be."- exclaimed the Italian turning around and returning the hug. -"How's everyone?"-

-"They're fine."- quickly interrupted the goddess.

-"Pardon me, Lady Hecate, but I don't see why we have to lie. He deserves the truth."- retorted Thanatos.

-"What truth? Is it about my father?"-

-"Yes,"- the winged god responded -"there are no changes. At least he stays stable."-

-"Everyone is with him, they're trying to canalize his power, it will take a while. Dear Persephone is helping too, the poor woman can't even look at her garden without bursting in tears. I don't want to stress you, but you need to keep present that if it takes too long, you'll have to take his position as King, you are his heir."- Hecate complemented. 

-"I know, I'll be prepared for whatever that has to happen."-

***

It had been a couple of days, as always he tried to remain normal around everyone else, especially his sister, he didn't want to worry her. He was waiting inside the dark of his room. Waiting for nothing, waiting for time to pass so everything would be okay again. It was almost midnight, he guessed the others were having fun. They had invited him to celebrate New Year's Eve with them, but he decided to stay behind, he didn't feel like celebrating anything. A new prophecy and his dad sick at the border of fading. Nobody had mentioned either issue, they were giving him time, he knew that. He wished they stopped treating him like a weak baby.

During this last week, his nightmares had transformed, sometimes he was on a hill fighting a giant scaly monster and losing his life. Other times he was inside a yell, tied up to a wall, it was dark, but the darkness there wasn't welcoming, he was being tortured, and he was losing once again. What does this meant? Does it have to do something with the prophecy? What the hell was happening?

The only problem when he was left alone in a depressing situation (after a nightmare, for example) was his mind. His brain couldn't shut up, always reminding him that maybe it was just an act, everybody would turn their backs when he needed help. Something will come and take his happiness away. No child of Hades was ever happy. Never, it was like a curse or something. He was alone, as always, against the world, against stupid gods and their rants. 

He heard the door of the bedroom open, he turned around.

-"Will? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve."- the son of Hades questioned the arriving demigod.

-"Oh, yeah. I already celebrated with them right? I wanted to celebrate with you too."- the blonde answered while taking off his shoes and pants. 

-"I don't really feel like celebrating, sorry."- Nico turned around again so his back was facing the son of Apollo.

-"I know, you don't sound very happy. That doesn't mean I can't keep you company, right? What's on your mind?"- the healer asked and jumped on the bed, laying down next to the other boy.

-"Promise me you won't leave me alone."- said the dark-haired demigod in a low voice.

-"Nico? What do you mean? Did you had another strange nightmare?"- the other greek demigod inquired with worry.

The depressed guy turned around once more, looking straight to Will's blue eyes. -"Please, just promise me."- he implored.

-"I promise you,"- said the surfer-like boy, carefully and reluctantly taking Nico's hand on his own -"that I won't leave you alone."-

The Underworld Prince curled next to Will, timidly embracing him. During this time of acquaintance and camaraderie he had grown comfortable around the son of Apollo. It was nice to have someone to comfort him when he felt down, to just have someone there for him.

 _It is nice to have friends..._ thought Nico, falling asleep just a few seconds after midnight. 


	15. Salty Drops Hitting the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts from the terrible past that need to be remembered, pressures that have to be acknowledged, fear for the inevitable fate that is yet to come.
> 
> The Vigilant will play his part,  
> Darkness protecting the Light,  
> The King of Ghosts facing his curse,  
> The old order must be restored.

They needed to do something, Annabeth knew it. They just couldn't stay here, arms crossed. Since they Prophecy was mentioned they hadn't give it a thought, not because they didn't want to, but because of Nico. Will told them not to treat him like glass because the son of Hades wasn't going to like it, but it was just impossible! That little guy had gone through so much and still he remain strong, even with his panic attacks, he was always there like a pillar, a pillar that never fell down, it was truly unfair to thrown more problems to him, sadly they had no choice.

She gathered her things and went outside her cozy apartment. She had contacted Reyna and Frank, everyone was going to meet in their office. Plus they had other matters to attend, the gods were still without any contact with their children and the days grew colder and darker. If they were mortals maybe they would just think that the climate change had something to do with it, but they were demigods, somehow the change of the weather had always something to do with prophecies.

Also nothing was the same for some demigods, specially the ones connected to the sun. After Hades' assault, all flowers had died, Persephone hadn't stop weeping resulting in the death of her realm. The harvest remained, but it was scarce without the power of the sun. And the sun... children of Apollo were the ones suffering the most. Will, as the thick head he was, tried to hide it. He still helped with Nico's panic attacks, but nothing else, it was actually Nico the one helping him now, trying to push the shadow away so the little sunlight that was able to shine reached Will as much as it could.

As she entered the praetors' office she noticed that her boyfriend wasn't there, as he should.

-"Hey guys, and Percy? Where is he?"-

-"Don't worry, Annie"- said Piper with a greeting smile -"he's with Jason, Nico and Will."-

-"Oh, okay."- said the blonde girl while she sat down by the big conference table -"Are they just hanging out or is this part of some plan?"-

-"Nothing ever escapes your bright mind, huh Annie?"- asked Lou amused -"It's a little bit of both, by the way. They thought it would probably for the best if Nico was a little bit distracted from all of this. They wanted a bit of time for themselves before discussing our latest disgrace."-

Almost in cue, the door opened again and the guys finally arrived. The Little Big Three looked all sweaty and panted, with big smiles on their faces, the biggest one, surprisingly was Nico's. Will on the other hand had an arm around Nico's shoulders, using him for support, he was panting too, sadly he looked sick and far from happy.

-"What's with that smile, di Angelo? Won the lottery?"- inquired Leo, as always mischievously.

-"Jason, Percy, care to explain to Leo what just happened?"- jokingly bragged the Italian.

-"Well... ummm"- groaned the son of Poseidon.

-"Nico defeated us."- sighed the blonde Superman. -"under five minutes."-

-"Without any powers."- added the sea-green-eyed demigod.

Reyna laughed with a wicked smile -"Isn't my little brother awesome?"- she clapped a hand in Nico's back -"As much as I hate to interrupt, it's time for our research to begin."-

* * *

-"How is it possible that all of our minds combined can't make up a single guess for the Prophecy?"- asked the frustrated demigod while taking his black combat boots off.

-"I hate it as much as you do, Neeks. I wish we could have peace for once and for all."- said the other, laying on the bed with a satisfied groan.

-"I'm worried Will."- unsurely whispered the dark-haired boy

-"Of course you do, you're in the freaking Prophecy!"- 

Nico di Angelo didn't answered right away, instead looking at the dark ceiling. His felt a knot in his tummy, but he needed to say it though.

-"I'm not worried about me"- finally he answered -"I worry about what's happening to the demigods"- he mumbled -"I worry about you, Will."-

Will smile at that statement -"Gods, Death Boy! Always so selfless."- he wrapped an arm around the olive-skined boy, as their custom was -"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine, you'll see. Sweet dreams."-

-"Goodnight."-

* * *

 

The streets were impossibly empty. The weather had gotten worse, but still here they were, walking along, in silence reaching their favorite coffee shop. Which was a small one, huddled together with more stores on the Portals of the city. 

He hold the chair so she could star down -"Always a gentleman. Thank you."- she mentioned.

Again the fell on a comfortable silence. After two days of arguing, they only thing they wanted was some peace.

-"How are you feeling?"- he asked after a while.

-"I think I should be the one asking that question."- she replied evasively as their hot chocolate arrived -"'I'm worried, how else am I supposed to feel?"-

-"I don't know. I feel worried about everyone else, but respecting me, I just feel numb."- he took a sip of his own chocolate.

-"You're looking very tired."-

-"Nightmares, as aways. You don't look better than me, though. Nightmares, too?"-

-"I prefer not to discuss this in public,"- she sighed -"but I really need someone who understands."-

He took her hand on his -"We can go to your place later, Rey. I need someone who understands, too."-

Both of them shared a sad smile, drinking their beverages in silence, slowly and peacefully, trying to ignore the problems laying ahead of them.

* * *

 -"You once told me that I had to use my voice, if not I was in Asphodel already. I guess we never really ended that conversation."-

That was the first thing she said when they arrived to her villa. 

The house was enormous to say the least. Just like his, her house resembled her birthplace, Old San Juan in Puerto Rico. The villa was painted in vivid purple with lots of colonial balconies and white frames around the doors and windows.

 -"I guess we didn't."- he said, sitting on one of the colonial couches. -"You still blame yourself, am I right?"- he cautiously enquired.

-"It's just... I still have nightmares from that night in San Juan, with Orion and my sister. Also about the day we escaped."- she looked away -"I'm a murderer! How can I lead my people into the right path if I'm an assassin, a pariah!"-

He sat up and took long quick steps towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug. Months before, during the war, he couldn't have imagined himself hugging her. He tried to comfort her with words before, after San Juan, but without physical contact. Now things were different.

-"Shhh... you're not a pariah, nor and assassin nor a murderer."- he said while drawing circles on her back. -"You did what you did to survive and to protect your sister."-

-"But—

-"Reyna, please, come sit."- he said, moving them towards the couch in front of the chimney -"Would you say all those things of me? That I'm a pariah? An assassin? A murderer?"-

-"Why would I think anything like that? You're a hero! A good person, not those things."- she said sniffling 

-"I killed Bryce Lawrence, cold-blooded, just like a murderer. And what did you do afterwards? You forgave me. You didn't judge me. I only did what I did in order to save us, to save you and Coach. For a time I though those things about myself, but not anymore. I don't regret killing him, because taking away his life meant saving my friends. Taking your fathers life meant saving your sister. Do you regret saving her?"-

Reyna gasped, completely dumbfounded after his speech. She looked down, thinking and thinking about what he said. She knew he was right, she hadn't judge him. She was surprised for the extend of his powers, a little afraid of them maybe, but she understood why he did it. There was no choice, it was their lives or his. It was the end of the world or Bryce's life. 

-"No."- she exclaimed after a while, -"I don't regret it."-

When she looked up he was smiling at her -"Then I guess is time you start forgiving yourself, don't you think?"-

-"Yeah,"- she smiled too, -"it's time to start new."-

* * *

-"C'mon Death Boy, you just can't be THAT frustrated".-

The healer said as the other boy let himself fall to the right side of the bed with a groan. -"Frustrated? Are you kidding me? I'm feeling so fantastic! Three days and the discussion doesn't end! Endless theories of what might happen to me! Just what I needed after a war!"-

-"Nico."- called the blonde male in a slightly exasperate manner.

Said guy curled himself further, trying to ignore everything -"Just leave it alone, okay? I'll be fine tomorrow, Will."-

The room fell into a deadly silence, their breath the only occasional sounds. Both of them had fallen asleep without other word.

* * *

Falling. That's the type of sensation he was feeling at the moment. It was way too realistic. Why was he feeling like that?  

He opened his eyes to find darkness and a increasing smell of sulfur, red smoke was starting to appear into the distance. A moment later the shadows pulled at him and  he reappeared into river, an horrendous one, many voices at the time, taking away his strength.  _Nobody loves you. Why do you keep fighting? You're such a creep! You'd be better off dead! I hope you kill yourself! Stupid little prat, thinking that he can love you. You're unnatural, you're wrong, a mistake._ The words kept flowing to his mind, his thoughts getting sadder and sadder. His desires for death increased, he was alone, nobody to save him.

And he woke up.

Blue eyes darted around the dark room, still startled by that strange dream. He touched himself, his arms, his tummy, his feet. He was complete, no water around, just air and the bed under him. His senses still numb. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart, burying his face on his hands, trying to forget what he just saw.  _What the hell was that?_ he thought.

And so he finally heard it.

Small gasps besides him, he let his hands wander around, seeking the source. He touched a wet pillow, then a wet face. Sobs filling the room, which the increased and increased, turning into loud crying and screams. He finally reacted. He didn't had before a dream that left him so disorientated. He reached for the Italians shoulders, shaking him and begging him to wake up. The darkness seemed to grow thicker by the minute. 

-"Nico!"- he started to pat repeatedly at the sleeping boy's face. -"You need to wake up! I'm here, I'll never leave you! Please come back."- the desperation was obvious in his voice.

It seemed like forever. The temperature dropping, unbearably cold, even for winter. A small cape of snow covering the surface. But Will didn't give up. He kept shaking and gently punching Nico. Screaming for him, trying to make noise to wake him up.

An hour passed, or maybe even more when he felt so utterly tired and useless to do anything else. He was scared and crying. Wondering if Nico would ever have a rest of his horrible past. He hid his face on the crook of the olive-skinned guy, hugging him, if not crushing him. A small whimper and a loud gasps made Will move from his earlier position. Dark eyes opened in terror, sweat streaming down the son of Hades' forehead. The poor boy started sobbing again, burying himself on the healer's chest, his back shaking uncontrollably. 

-"Neeks—"

-"I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm okay..."- muttered the shaking guy.

They stayed in their embrace for a long time, once again, neither of them managed to say anything, sometimes it was way better not to say anything. 

-"Will?"- he asked in a whisper.

-"Yeah?"- said the blonde one rubbing the Underworld demigod's back.

-"Were you... How much... How much did you saw?"- asked the Italian once he managed to calm down, but that didn't mean he wasn't less spooked.

-"Neeks... I..."- gulped the healer.

-"I need to know, please! Tell me, Will."- pleaded the dark-haired boy.

-"I felt I was falling,"- began the blonde -"then I was on this river, things were said, horrible ones... Do you really believe..."- he sighed unsurely -"do you really believe that nobody will ever love you?"- 

-"I don't know what to believe anymore."- snickered bitterly

Will bite his lips before questioning -"Was that... was that Tartarus?"- he didn't know well how to approach the subject with Nico, it was almost like walking on eggshells.

-"I.."- Nico frowned, -"Yes, that was the beginning of my nightmare."-

The son of Apollo, out of understanding, cautiously took the olive-skinned hand -"Do you want to talk about it?"-

Dark eyes looked dead straight to blue ones, terror showing in both of them. -"I believe it is time for me to tell you what really happened to me down there."-

* * *

Leo's head was spinning. He had already managed to do a functioning mini-helicopter, a race car, a rocket and a small version of Festus. Everybody kept talking and talking at the same time.  _Why won't the shut up?! I get it that we're freaking demigods, but please!_ They had spend four hours without any results, just like everyday for the last four days. They only one who seemed to be suffering just like him was Nico, the demigod with every new theory buried his face further and further behind his pale hands. _  
_

_Well, enough is enough_ Leo thought before deciding to do something. -"Everyone, shut up!"- he shouted while lighting himself in fire, he took a deep breath -"Guys, please, I like noise as the next guy, but we have been fighting for long enough. And look at Nico, for the gods! Do you think is fair for him? I know how he feels, do you think is funny to hear theories of how are you going to die?!"- he didn't know what happened to him, but for once, he decided that making that comment was the right thing to do.

Everyone felt in silence. 

Someone cared their throat -"I... I'm sorry Nico. We've been discussing this for the last four days, but we haven't really asked you what you think. How... how are you feeling about it?"- a really ashamed Jason asked. Leo wasn't surprised anymore, he knew the both of them were close, it didn't bother him, Jason was both of Leo and Nico's best friend, plus, after he got over the 'creepy' part of Nico, he was actually a pretty cool guy. 

-"Well..."- the son of Hades scratched his neck, -"it is obvious that the 'The King of Ghosts line refers to me'; the 'darkness' it's probably my powers since no other god of the Underworld can come and help because of my Father's state, plus, Hazel doesn't control the darkness. The light thing it can either be refers to a god or to hope or humanity or something, I'm not particularly worried about that part. And the other two lines..."- the dark-haired boy sighed -"I don't really know what could they meant."-

-"Brother,"- a soft voice pried -"I don't really meant to intrude, but I'm worried about the curse part. What curse do you have?"- Hazel bit her lip.

The addressed demigod looked down and mumbled something in return.

-"Sorry, di Angelo."- excused Cecil, -"I didn't hear you, could you please?"-

-"I already broke the curse thrice."- the King of Ghosts said while standing up and walking towards the door. Just when he was about to get out, he turned, facing all of the demigods present, and with a clear and loud voice he announced -"Sons of Hades are not meant to be happy."- the he proceeded to walk out.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, the wise daughter of Athena spoke out -"I think that settles it, then."-

-"Why do you mean, Wise Girl?"- her boyfriend wondered.

-"We need help, godly help."-

-"How are we going to make the gods help us if we can't event all to them?"- complained the daughter of Hecate.

Annabeth smirked -"Actually, there's one that is easier to contact, and it just happens that she is the only witness apart from Lady Persephone."- the blonde girl crossed her hands on the table, looking serious -"We need to contact Lady Artemis."-

 _Oh the tantrum Nico is going to have when he finds out about this..._ Leo thought, before the session ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm is already here, they just have to wait until it unleashes it's fury.  
> \-------------------  
> Again, I'm sorry for updating less and less but I just return for another year of high-school and I needed to resolve some problems plus homework.  
> My vacations are over but I'll try to update ASAP, I promise! ._./  
> Really guys, I really wanted to thank you for all your support here and in ff.net, I truly appreciate it.  
> \-------------------  
> I'll leave this 'optimistic' quotes here:
> 
> “She’d felt more pain from Nico in their brief connection than she had from her entire legion during the battle against the giant Polybotes.”  
> ― Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano about Nico di Angelo, Rick Riordan, The Blood of Olympus
> 
> “He carried so much sadness and loneliness, so much heartache. Yet he put his mission first. He persevered. Reyna respected that. She understood that. She'd never been a touchy-feely person, but she had the strangest desire to drape her cloak over Nico's shoulders and tuck him in. She mentally chided herself. He was a comrade, not her little brother. He wouldn't appreciate the gesture.”  
> ― Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano about Nico di Angelo, Rick Riordan, The Blood of Olympus
> 
> Stuff like this ones that are on the books will be important later, I hope you haven't forgotten about Nico's development, specially in House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. ;)  
> \----------------------  
> Reyna's style of house  
> http://cdn.rsvlts.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Bright-houses-line-a-cobblestone-street-in-Old-San-Juan-Puerto-Rico.jpg


End file.
